The Rebirth of Eric Cartman
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: after being cursed by an Ninetails and killed by a Rhyhorn, Cartman gets a new life and a second chance as a pokemon. But the person who he hates the most becomes his trainer.
1. Chapter 1

The rebirth of Eric Cartman

**Pokemon belongs to: the game company Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri**

**Cartman & co belong to: Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

* * *

The day Eric Cartman died, the weather for once was sunny. At the age of 14, the boy still had the puppy fat from childhood, but he was still foolish. Stan's uncle Jimbo, had killed a Ursaring the pokemon of the South Paws breeding farm, after being punished to work at the farm and being given 4 eggs one for his nephew and friends.

When Cartman heard about this, he was angered. That the fact that Kyle would get a Pokémon before him. So the fat human boy was standing outside the farm, he was there to get an egg one way or another.

While he was walking to the door, he noticed a female ninetails, sleeping in the sun. Since childhood, he, like other child, had been told to never ever pull a tail of a ninetails. So with a smile to himself, he went to fox pokemon and pulled one of her nine tails. The fire fox jumped up and bit him, drawing blood.

The fat boy gasped and gripped him arm, he went to the door hoping for help and maybe the egg. Mrs Snowpaw the farm's owner, answered the door, she was tall woman with snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. She looked at him, "yes my dear?" she said "where's my egg bitch?" Cartman snapped at her "I'm sorry boy, we don't give out eggs to bullies who attack pokemon for no reason", the woman replied. "What your stupid ninetails attacked me firs..." Cartman started to say, "For pulling on her tail and her name is Crystalline, one of oldest ninetails. Now leave before I call the police". With that the woman slammed the door.

Cartman stomped away, planning on going home to moan to his mum. Before stopping, the breeding fields were in the back of the house, he could still get his egg. So he walked around the house.

The back field was filled with breeding pokemon, in their own pens. While walking he noticed that almost all had no eggs in with the parents. Until he saw one; there was a pair of Rhyhorn, and with them was a new-laid egg.

The boy smiled before walking to the frame. He also noticed a sign:

**WARNING**

**Do not enter the pen, if there's an egg. As the parents will kill to protect it.**

But Cartman ignored the sign and jumped over the fence. After hearing the fat teen landing, the male Ryhorn bellowed a warning before charging at Cartman, the boy in question tried to move out of the way, but the horn caught him sending Cartman flying, the boy died the minute he hit the ground. Main while after seeing off this threat to his family, the Ryhorn went back to his mate.

* * *

In the Distortion World:

Eric Cartman opened his eyes, and looked around; he was standing in a strange place. The ground was floating, and he was naked. "Finally, you are awake" a male sounding voice said. The boy jumped around, his eyes darting. When a strange looking man appeared before him; the man had long yellow hair, red eyes, black dragon like wings and a long tail.

Cartman took a step back, "Who/what are you... a demon?" "No you stupid boy, I'm Giratina, the legend of death. But enough about me, you my little grasshopper is the problem. You, my dear friend, died before it was your time. It was because you pulled the tail of a 200 year old ninetails".

"How is me dying a problem, just let me pass one". "No Cartman, you see because of Arceus, no one can pass on until his or hers time, so here we have a choice. Let you be reborn as a human or a pokemon, let's check out your past life, shall we".

After a few hours of looking at the past 14 years of Eric Cartman life: the legendary smiled, before turning to the teen, "it appears that you were quite the little hell maker then, but however because of this, you can only be reborn as a pokemon". Giratina pulled out a strange wheel, before looking at Cartman, "those are the pokemon you can be reborn as" he handed the wheel to Cartman, the pokemon choices were; Starly, Pichu, Cyndaquil, Buizel, Aipom, Gible, Riolu, Sneasel, Ralts, Eevee and Swablu. "So do I choose?" "Nope, Mew does the job. This is just to show you, what you may become. Oh and you're going to lose some of your human memories. But before you protest, you'll get them back as you grow older and stronger, and if your see this girl, (a strange looking girl appeared; she had absol's horn, feet and tail. As well as long white hair). Her name is Eya, she is my servant, if you see go to her, as she will restore your memories". "What happened to her?" "she was the first one I had made to be reborn. But during the changing, a problem happened. So she became struck as a half human and half pokemon creature; she can change from human to pokemon".

The legendary disappeared before returning, carrying a strange drink. The ghost/dragon pokemon, shook the drink, before handing the drink to Cartman. "What will this do? And who will be my trainer?" "this starts your new life. And as for your trainer, you will see that Jews are not bad people". With that Cartman drunk the drink before fainting.

* * *

'I'm awake, but why can't I move? Unless I'm in a egg." He could hear a voice talking to him, from outside, "come on little one, please hatch soon," Kyle was watching the egg, hoping for a hatching soon. The fourteen year old boy was taller and many of the girls in school, hot looking.

"I had better get to bed, tomorrow is a big day for the both of this". He changed into his nightwear, and laid down, "good night egg".

The egg, began to hatch. Cartman was being reborn, new and refreshed to the world.

_Will he learn from his human mistakes, who know, only time and an Absol pokemorph will tell._

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of The rebirth of Eric Cartman. If there's any mistakes I'm sorry, I have a few spelling problems.**

**And you guys/girls are choosing the pokemon Cartman becomes. The choices are as follows:**

**Starly – Staravia – Staraptor**

**Pichu – Pikachu – Raichu**

**Buizel – Floatzel**

**Cyndaquil – Quilava – Typhlosion**

**Aipom – Ambipom**

**Gible – Gabite – Garchomp**

**Riolu – Lucario**

**Ralts – Kirlia – Galtade**

**Sneasel – Weavile**

**Eevee – any one of the 7 Eeveelution**

**Swablu – Altaria**

**It's a week from today to choose the pokemon form of Cartman. **


	2. Chapter 2: the new life

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of; The rebirth of Eric Cartman, in this chapter, we find out what Cartman was reborn as. And if you wanted a certain Pokémon, but I didn't choose it, don't worry; the other pokemon choices will appear as either teammates of Cartman or pokemon of Kyle's friends.**

**Pokemon belongs to: the game company Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri**

**Cartman & co belong to: Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kyle was dreaming, he had just finished battling the champion. His Weavile was standing with its arms cross, in front of a fainted Staraptor, as the crowd shouted and chanted his name.

When suddenly: **BLLLLEEEEPPPPP**

With a gasp, the red headed teen jumped up, he looked in shocked at the shattered egg. When he noticed movement from the other side of his room, turning to look, he saw a Swablu, but this Swablu had brown body feathers with light blue cloud wings, its tiny eyes were bright blue.

The teen, gently climbed out of his bed. "hey there little guy, don't be afraid. Kyle picked up his pokedex and scanned it.

**Swablu**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Nature: ****Quiet**

**Level: 1**

**Gender: male**

**Attacks: Peck**

** Growl**

** Dragon Rush**

But Kyle closed the thing, before it could speak. "So you're a male then, and you're a shiny, by the look of it. So how about I call you Drakon, the Greek name for dragon". The boy said with a smile.

"Kyle breakfast". "Coming mum". With that Kyle picked up the Swablu and ran out of the room.

* * *

_Cartman thoughts_

'_This boy, I know him from some were, but I can't remember'. Looking out of a window, he noticed a strange looking pokemon, it was dog like with white fur and a horn out of the side of its head. The mysterious pokemon nodded it's head to him, before running off. 'what the hell is that thing.'_

* * *

In the Distortion World

Eya entered the world looking for her master. She was in her half form, she had just returned from checking up on the new reborn human. She was wearing a long black and white dress, with a hole in the back for her scythe-like tail to, come out through.

The legendary ghost/dragon appeared in front of her. "ah Eya, my child. What is the news from the Earth Realm?" "the fat human has been reborn, he appears to be a shiny Swablu". "I see, so master Arceus, does have a sense of humour". "Master, I don't normally question yours and Arceus will, but are you sure that, it's a good idea to allow this human to be reborn." "why, wouldn't it be? He died before his time". "I mean, after looking through his past, the human looks to be the most anti-Semitic, Racist and sexist human I have ever laid my eyes on." "my dear, there is no problem. If he goes down that same path as his old life, then I will give the word for you to kill him, you job is to stop that from happening". He said before turning away, "(sigh) Yes master". "Good now check up on Nyx". And with that Giratina disappeared to return to his meeting with the other legendaries.

Eya, sighed before think 'I hope you made the right choice, master'.

* * *

Kyle entered the kitchen, while carrying his new born Swablu. His mother was making pancakes, his father was sitting at the table, reading a paper and drinking coffee. Next to him was his male Zangoose, who was eating pokefood. Also at the table was Ike, eating pancakes.

But Kyle turned to his mother. "mum, do we have any liquid food for baby pokemon?" The woman turned to her son, "why? Has the egg hatch (after noticing the Swablu) she's so cute. Do you have a name for her yet". "mum, she's a he, and I'm calling him, Drakon because it says that Swablu evolutes into a dragon/flying type". "a prefect name son" came his father's voice.

Kyle noticed his father was carrying a pokeball, "now son, I know your egg has only just hatched. But I want you to have this". His father then handed the ball to Kyle.

Kyle opened the ball and a Zangoose appeared. Without a word, Kyle took out his pokedex and scanned it.

**Zangoose**

**Ability: immunity**

**Nature: serious**

**Level: 8**

**Gender: female**

**Attacks: Scratch**

** Leer**

** Quick attack**

**It has feuded with SEVIPER for many generations. Its fur would all stand on end if it smells a SEVIPER nearby. Its sharp claws tear up its foes. **

"now son, today the final exam in Pokémon school, but before you go, get some food into her stomach and allow me to feed your little cutie". "ok mum, (before handing her the Swablu) mum can you feed Zoey as well". "Zoey?" his mum asked. "that's what I'm calling the Zangoose". With a nod the woman walked away. And Kyle sat at the table, before a huge plate of pancakes.

**With the pokemon**

**Cartman now called Drakon, looked at his new teammate. Zoey the Zangoose, looked quite the serious little warrior, she was sitting cross-leg with the bowl of food resting on her lap.**

**Sensing the young pokemon stare, she looked up suddenly. "you're newly hatched this morning, little one" "yup, but I think I remember the human from somewhere, but I don't remember were". "A mystery then little one". The Zangoose said with a smile. **

**Drakon thought for a quick second before asking; "have you ever seen a pokemon, that is dog-like in looks, but has a scythe-like tail, long white body fur, black face with a horn coming out of the side of it?" "my little friend, you are talking about the children of disaster-- The Absol. Where did you see one?" it was just outside the window, this morning". "I see, (noticing Mrs B coming). It appears that your breakfast is ready".**

**With that Kyle's mother picked up the reborn Cartman, "come on Drakon, breakfast time". She held a strange shaped spoon to the Swablu, who ate greedy.**

* * *

After Kyle and his new pokemon were fed and watered. Kyle walked to the bus stop to meet his friends. Drakon the Swablu was sitting on the top of Kyle's head, looking at the mountains.

He soon saw Stan, Butters and Kenny, standing at the bus stop. Their eggs had also hatched; Stan had a Shiny Riolu on his shoulder, Butters had a Vulpix in his arms and finally Kenny had an Absol sitting next to him, the disaster pokemon was watching his new trainer.

"Hey guys" Kyle said when he was close to them, "Hey Kyle" the other 3 boys answered. Stan turned to Kyle, "Haven't you heard?" "about what". "Cartman has been killed by a Ryhorn, you know the breeding farm near here", "yeah that's where we got our pokemon, what happen". "Cartman went up to the farm, looking for a pokemon egg, after pulling the owner's Ninetails tail, he went to the fields and was killed after climbing into the pen. They are going to hold a service for him in school today, before the exams". "Oh, I hope Miss Cartman okay".

With the pokemon

Drakon had flew down to the ground. Were the other 3 pokemon were standing. **"Hello little cutie". **Said the Vulpix**, "Hi, I'm known as Drakon, I had just hatched this morning". **The Riolu laughed **"we all did, I'm Amazon called after the famous women warriors". **The Absol spoked up next, **"Hello, I'm called Lexi. My master, seems to keep dying. I plan on stopping it". "And I'm called Ember, my master give me that name, because the first attack I used was Ember". "the bus is here," **Lexi said looking up.

And sure enough, the bus was there and the boys each picked up their pokemon.

After getting their seats. The bus drove off.

* * *

**I have been busy, this week. I got SoulSilver this weekend, with my starter being a female Cyndaquil. **

**My OCs – a new feature, this will show my OCs. Be they human, pokemon or otherwise.**

**Eya Stormclaw**

**Age: 5000 years (but looks 17**

**Appearance: a girl with long white hair and red eyes. She also has the Absol horn, feet and tail.**

**Powers: she became struck as a half human and half pokemon creature; she can change from human to pokemon". She can also restore the memories of reborn humans.**

**She was the first human that Giratina made reborn. But during the changing, a problem happened. So she is immortal and can shape-shift, between human and pokemon. The only known servant of Giratina.**

**Pokemon **

**Only 1, which changes, when the older pokemon dies**

**Salamence**

**Nickname: Arrow**

**Ability: intimidate**

**Nature:**

**Level: 100**

**Attacks: all known attacks of Salamence.**


	3. Chapter 3 matches

The rebirth of Eric Cartman chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of this story. I am thinking of add this story to my DeviantArt account to, so please keep an eye out for it. Also I have gotten a Cavalier King Charles Puppy called Sandy.**

**Nintendo and game freak own pokemon**

**Cartman and co are owned and created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Eya and Alexandra are owned by me.**

**Well anyway enjoy.**

****

1am at night

Eya appeared in a flash of light in the city of Denver, which was in the same state as South Park. The city was home to the Waterheart Gym and it was the first gym trainers from nearby towns and cities start their gym journeys at and it was also home to the Denver pokemon contest.

The Absol pokemorph narrowed her eyes at the buildings, she absolutely hated human cities. She would rather have the fresh air of the wilderness, the sounds of the forest and the breathtaking beauty of the mountains; to her some human cities just didn't smell right, was ugly and was too nosy. But she was here to do a job for master, she was ordered to find and speak to Nyx a shiny female Eevee, who was reborn from an abused child called Molly.

In the hope of becoming an Umbreon, the stubborn young Eevee was always battling human trainers and she was at a high level to because of this. '_That foolish girl is going to get herself captured one of these days'. _Eya through to herself and in bright life, she transformed into her Absol form.

Her Absol form was normal coloured but was a bit bigger than a normal everyday Absol. She also had a scar on her left back left and the tip of her tail was missing. She also has stronger night vision while in this form.

A strange beeping noise got her attention and she turned around. Standing there was a human male wearing a white rode with a black swastika on the chest area; he was also by the look of it, well built and with no hair. The beeping noise was coming from a strange object he was holding. "An Absol and accounting this piece of junk, its' a strong one too", the man said with a sinister smile.

"**I have no time to deal with you human ape".** Eya said before turning away. "So you can talk, now that's even better". The man said before releasing a male Machamp. "**Hey there little lady", **the Machamp said while flexing his muscles and giving Eya a wink. "**Fuck off mortal,"** Eya growled before turning away. "Well what are, you waiting for use Submission Machamp", the man ordered.

The Machamp approached the angry immortal Absol, but before he could grab Eya to use his attack. She opened her month and light blue beam was released freezing the foolish Machamp. After choking back a laugh from hearing the human cry out, Eya ran away to find Nyx.

4 am in the housing area

A shiny female Eevee was digging looking for something in one of the biggest gardens in the area, when a horned shadow appeared behind her. "**Looking for something, Nyx" **a voice asked.

The Eevee, now known as Nyx jumped before turning towards the voice, she had dirt around her month and on her paws, "**Lady Eya, what a surprise"** Nyx said with a bow, **"What is the matter my lady, I have all my human memories" **She finished. "**The master sented me to see how you are coping with your human memories" **Eya said before sitting down. **"Well very good actually, but I don't know how, seeing how in my old life, I was abused and killed by my human father". **Nyx said before licking the soil of her nose and mouth area.

"**But enough about that, what have you been doing with yourself, my Lady?" **Nyx asked while watching the Absol. **"Not munch, still keeping an eye on reborn humans in both forms, be they human or pokemon. There is now a new one" **Eyasaid back to Nyx. **"Oh, really what is she?" **Nyx asked interested.

"**He hatched during the night, into a Swablu with brown body feather with light blue cloud wings and his eyes are bright blue," **Eya said with a sigh. **"Nice to see that the legends do have a sense of humour,"** the Eevee said with a laugh and a smile; **"but what's wrong with you, my lady" **She asked with concern.

"**Well in his human life, the Swablu was racist, anti-Semitic and sexist. He pretty much bullied his mother into doing things for him and the only he did good work was to get more attention as a superhero called The Coon". **Eya said before shaking her head, **"May I see a picture of the human as The Coon, My Lady". **Eya smiled before sending an image of a fat ten year old boy wearing a gray costume with a mask, tail and raccoon like ears, Nyx laughed to herself at the image.

"**Hey I'm kind of hungry, will come with me to my den, my lady"** Nyx said turning around. **"Well lend on young one", **Eya said with a smile.

"**Do you know anything of a man wearing a white rode and black swastika on the chest area?" **Eya asked stopping suddenly. **"Yup, they are called Team Aryan and they are full of white supremacies and Neo-Nazis". **Nyx said looking back at her, **"wait did you just say Nazis" **Eya said her eyes wide. **"Yes my lady, they are planning on banning all non-white pokemon trainers and there are also rumours that they are making an army of Pokemorphs" **Nyx finished.

"**I see, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check on going to your den, Nyx. I have to report this information to my master". **Nyx turned and looked at Eya, **"well next time my lady, good bye", **after that Eya vanished with a flash.

**Thursday 8****th**** April 2010 10Am that morning **

The school in South Park was run by Professor Cook; he created the school in order to find trainers who would care for his/hers pokemon. Every year in spring, when the mountain paths are cleared of snow, the school releases the pupils who the highest marks to start their pokemon journeys to become trainers or breeders. Last week was the written exams and this week was the battling part of the exams. But now the whole school was gathered in the school hall.

The next room was the battlefields. But before the kids the battles could began, the school was holding a memory service in order of Eric Cartman. Watching all this was the Swablu called Drakon was formally known as Eric Cartman, which was Kyle's head.

"And that coincides the service in memory of Eric Cartman. Now as you'll know the next week, the school releases the students with the highest points. And like your teachers have said before the exams, they are half the overall points out off 100. The winners get 50 points and the losers get 25 points. Now let the Thursday battles began" Said Professor Cook with a smile.

Mr Garrison stepped forward his Scizor was standing next to him, he pulled out a list of names of pupils who hadn't battled yet, he stopped when he got to 2 names and said without looking up "would Leopold Stotch and Clyde Donovan, please enter the battle room and get in to position, to began the battle". The two boys got up and walked to the room and entered

The battle room walls were painted in the different pokemon species colours, with pictures of the legendaries. On the floor was a giant guild which was used for battling. "This battle is 2-on-2 battle and points are given when one of you faints the foe's pokemon, there is a 15 minute time length each round and the one with the most points wins. Now release four first pokemon. And good luck" said Mr Garrison.

"Let's go Ember!" shouted Butters, who was then followed by Clyde who shouted "Leo rock his world".

The fire fox Vulpix and the water turtle Squirtle both appeared in front of their trainers. The blonde boy blinked when he saw the turtle lookalike and pulled out his Pokedex to scan the pokemon.

**Squirtle **

** Gender: Male**

** Ability: Torrent**

** Nature: Careful**

** Level: 1**

** Attacks: Tackle**

** Aqua ring**

**Info: Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful. It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient; prodding fingers will bounce off it. **

The picture in the dex was showing a brown shell Squirtle, this little male had a green shell, he was a shiny pokemon.

Clyde took a very quick look at the Vulpix, before pulling out his own Dex and scanned the fire fox with it.

**Vulpix**

** Gender: female**

** Ability: flashfire**

** Nature: Sassy**

** Level: 1**

** Attacks: Ember**

** Energy Ball**

**Info: Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon is born with one white tail and over a period of 6 to 7 weeks, the tail splits into 6 tails and changes colour. If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself it will feign injury in order to fool the enemy and escape**

The female fox only had one tail which was white. 'That Vulpix must only be a newborn. She may be weak but then again so is Leo' Clyde thought to himself. "Two interesting pokemon, a fire and a water type' said Mr Garrison.

"We'll go first, Clyde after all Ember a girl and she should go first. Use Ember girl!" the Vulpix opened her month and fired small bolts of fire out of it. Clyde laughed and said, "You idiot, Leo's a water type and waters are stronger than fire types. Now Leo charge through the flames and use tackle".

The shiny turtle hurled himself pass the fireballs and tackled the Vulpix, knocking her back and doing some damage to her. "Hang on girl and use your second attack Energy Ball" Butters. Ember opened her month and a green energy ball formed in front of her month and after it grew big enough she fired it at Leo. The ball exploded on impact, nearly knocking out the water type.

"Leo, try to be strong and use Aqua Ring", Clyde shouted as water droplets formed around Leo's body, after a while they combined together to create three rings of water to surround Leo's body as he tried to heal himself. "Alright girl finish off that Squirtle with another Energy Ball". Butters said with a smile. And so once again the green formed, was fired at Leo and the minute the attack hit him, the water type fainted.

"Clyde's first pokemon is unable to battle. The first point is a rewarded to Butters, now switch active and fainted pokemon". Ember jumped into Butter's open arms, who then petted her as she licked him, before pulling out a pokeball.

Meanwhile Clyde had recalled Leo; "You did a good job boy, have a good rest" he whispered to it and pulled out his second pokemon. "Go Ling" said Butters as he threw the ball high, as Clyde said "Go Topsy" as he also threw his ball out.

Ling was a female normal coloured Chingling and Topsy was a normal colour Poochyena. They were Butters' and Clyde's first pokemon, which they both got when they were ten. In the battle field, while standing in front of their trainers, the dark and psychic pokemon, were glaring at each other.

"The second round is between Chingling and Poochyena, add another 15 mins to the clock and began". Mr Garrison.

"Topsy, use shadow ball" Clyde shouted. The tiny pup pokemon opened her month as a black ball of energy formed in front of her month. "What? You didn't have that attack the last time we battled, Butters said in shock. "Yea I know, I found a TM last and so I taughed it to her" Clyde said with a sneer. "Ling try and stop the attack with a wrap attack". Butters said to his pokemon

The Chingling used the two red and white tassels on its head to tie up the Poochyena, but however she could attack and fired the shadow ball, which hit the Chingling and sent her flying into a wall, which did a lot of damage and knocked her out.

"The match's' second point is awarded to Clyde, Butters send out your final pokemon". Mr Garrison said. "Butters recalled Ling and pulled out another ball, "win this one for the team, go Lucky" he said. While a male normal colour Skitty, appeared out the pokeball. Most of the watching girls, went mad at seeing the cute little kitten pokemon. Clyde pulled out his pokedex and scanned the cat to get some info about it.

**Skitty**

** Gender: Male **

**Ability: Cute Charm**

** Nature: Jolly**

** Level: 7**

** Attacks: Growl**

** Tackle**

** Foresight**

** Double edge**

**Skitty; the kitten pokemon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye. It is well loved for its cuteness.**

'When did Butters get that pokemon, unless his father caught it for him' Clyde thought to himself.

"This final round is between Skitty and Poochyena. Add another 15 minutes to the timer and began" shouted Mr Garrison. "Ok Topsy, he may be 1 level higher than you, but we will not be beaten, use howl girl". Clyde said to the puppy pokemon. Topsy the Poochyena started to howl loudly as the Skitty was chasing after his own tail. "Good job girl, now use another shadow ball". Clyde said with a smile at the actions of the Skitty. The ghost type attack was fired at the Skitty, who stood still to watch it come, but when the attack hit, there was no damage; instead the Skitty went back to chasing his tail.

"Lucky is a normal type pokemon, so he isn't affected by ghost moves. Use your own tackle attack Lucky". Butters said, as the kitten pokemon charged at the dog pokemon, "Counter with your own tackle attack Topsy" Clyde ordered in panic.

The two pokemon were both knocked back from the impact of the attacks, with Topsy showing a little bit more damage due to the wrap attack from before. "Lucky, use Double edge to finish her off" Butters said, keeping his excitement down. As the Skitty glowed before attacking the puppy with great force, knocking her out.

"Poochyena is unable to battle, Butters has won the match and he is awarded 50 points bringing his overall points to 90. For coming second and showing a great used of his pokemon, Clyde has been awarded 25 points, which brings his overall points to 85. Please return all pokemon and return to your seats boys" Mr Garrison said while clapping.

"Now it time for two ladies to battle" said Mrs Thunder, a large heavyset woman with ginger hair and blue eyes. "Lets see from my class, Miss Alexandra SnowRaven and from Mr Garrison's class Wendy Testaburger, please enter the battlefield" Mrs Thunder continued.

**Alexandra SnowRaven is my OC from one of my other stories. She is Native American and a modern day shaman and Wiccan. She is also the rival for Wendy and Bebe and is the girlfriend of Clyde.**

**Here is her info**

**Name: Alexandra SnowRaven**

**Age: 14**

**Trainer type: pokemon breeder who sometimes does contests.**

**Her Egg is: Smoochum**

**Nickname: Grace**

**Gender: female**

**Ability: Oblivious**

**Nature: Calm**

**Egg from breeding centre**

**Level: 1**

**Attacks: pound**

** Ice punch**

**She also has a ****Vaporeon**** called Akiza, who was a gift from her mother.**

**Next Time: Alex and Wendy's fight. Plus Kyle and Craig battles.**


	4. Chapter 4 the last two battles

The Rebirth of Eric Cartman chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4. **

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game freak**

**Cartman and co are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**Eya and Alex are owned by me.**

****

The two teenage girls, Alexandra and Wendy were standing glaring at each other, from either end of the battlefield. Alex had her arms across her chest and was smiling; Wendy on the other hand was shaking in fear. Alex was the best battier in the whole school and because she worked at the Breeding Farm with Wendy, she know the weak points of some pokemon.

Mrs Thunder raised her two arms and said "This is 2-on-2 pokemon battle between Alexandra SnowRaven and Wendy Testaburger. There is a 15 minutes time length for each round and the winner is the one with the most points. Now girls release your first pokemon" the woman while looking at both girls.

Alex smiled before shouting and throwing a purple pokeball the "Go Akiza" and instead of a flash of light, the ball opened with a geyser of yellow stars and big pink hearts. After that little show standing there was a female Vaporeon, who was wearing a ring of pearls near the fin at the end of her tail.

Wendy snorted before, throwing a pink pokeball along with the words: "Destroy that water type, Bulbasaur". The ball opened with white confetti, as the confetti disappeared, a female Bulbasaur was standing there. Alex blinked and thought 'she didn't have that before' and she pulled out her pokedex and scanned the grass pokemon.

**Bulbasaur**

**Gender: female**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Nature: Happy**

**Level: 12**

**Attacks: **

**Tackle**

**Growl **

**Leech seed**

**Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild.**

**Type: Grass**

Mrs Thunder lowed her arms and said "This battle is between Vaporeon and Bulbasaur. Add 15 mins to the clock and began.

"Akiza, start off with Sand Attack" Alex ordered. As her Vaporeon turned around and kicked sand at the Bulbasaur, by using her hind legs. "Out of the way, Bulbasaur" Wendy shouted and her female grass type jumped back, unfortunately a little bit of sand got into her eyes.

Wendy smiled and order "Leech seed attack, Bulbasaur". She remembered the type weakness class from a few months ago. The Bulbasaur fired a small seed at Akiza, but because of the sand, the seed missed and landed on the ground next to Alex.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle attack" Wendy shouted, as her Bulbasaur began to charge at Akiza. But Alex shouted "Use Tail whip", to her Vaporeon who turned around and wagged her tail back and forth. It wasn't much, but it stopped the charging Bulbasaur.

"Use your tackle Akiza" Alex shouted, while looking at the clock, Akiza smiled to herself, before charging at the Bulbasaur. "Counter with tackle" Wendy ordered with a growl. Alex smiled and ordered "Water gun Akiza". So while Akiza was charging, she opened her month and fired a jet of water, while knocked back the grass type.

15mins were up at that second as a buzzer sounded. Both Alex and Wendy turned to Mrs Thunder, who said "Both pokemon are still standing, but because her Vaporeon has more heath, Alexandra is the winner of the first round. Switch out active pokemon now, girls".

Alex held up a pokeball and shouted "return Akiza" at the same time as Wendy who shouted "Return Bulbasaur". Alex looked at the pokeball before returning it to her bag and pulled out a light blue ball and throwing it into the air with words "Go Grace".

The ball opened to show, Alex's new baby pokemon, a Smoochum. The girls watching started to scream and cry out at the baby Pokémon's cuteness. Meanwhile Grace the Smoochum started to wave and blow kisses, making the girls and some of the boys scream even louder. But Wendy on the other hand, growled when she saw the little pokemon. She faced the watching crowd and shouted "You guys want cute, then I'll show you cute, Go Cheeks" and she threw a different pink pokeball into the battlefield.

When the ball landed, out came a male Snubbull, who was wearing ribbons on his ears. Because of his Intimidate ability, Grace took a step back in fear. Once again Alex pulled out her pokedex and scanned the Snubbull.

**Snubbull**

**Gender: male **

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Level: 1**

**Attacks: **

**Tail whip**

**Charm**

**Crunch**

"Hey Wendy, you do realize that your Snubbull is a male, so why is her wearing those stupid ribbons for" Alex shouted at Wendy, while trying not to laugh. "Those are FASHION" Wendy growled back in anger, before pulling out a pink pokedex and scanning Alex's Smoochum.

**Smoochum **

**Gender: female**

**Ability: Oblivious**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Level: 1**

**Attacks: pound**

** Ice punch**

Wendy closed the pokedex before it could give more info and thought to herself, 'Dam, why did that freak get a very rare pokemon. I'm the best carer at the centre'. Mrs Thunder raised her arms and shouted "This battle is between Smoochum and Snubbull. Add 15 minutes to the clock and began", she finished after throwing her arms down.

"I'm not letting that freak win this, use Charm Cheeks" Wendy shouted. As her Snubbull face suddenly went cuter, Alex blinked before looking at her Smoochum and ordered "Use Ice punch Grace". Grace's left hand was suddenly surrounded in a blizzard; she then jumped and punched the Snubbull. Jumping back everyone saw, that the poor male Snubbull was frozen solid.

Wendy gasped, unless her Snubbull is defrosted within 3 mins, Alex will win by default. Everyone including Alex and Grace was holding their breath, the crowd of humans and pokemon were staring at the frozen pokemon. Mrs Thunder, after looking at the timer, stepped forward and said "Snubbull has been frozen for 3 mins, Alexandra wins and gets the full marks, Wendy you get 22 points because your matched the type up perfectly in the first round".

Then Mrs Thunder turned and then shouted "May Kyle Broflovski and Craig Tucker enter the battle field". Alex sighed before pulling out a Full Restore and handing it to Wendy, and walking back to her seat with Grace in her arms. Wendy used the Full Restore on Cheeks and picked up and ran from the upcoming battle, back to her seat.

Kyle's and Craig's battle

Kyle stood at his end of the battle field. This was the last battle of the year, after this there was huge party, before all the Trainers leave South Park.

Mrs Thunder raised her arms and said "This last battle is a 2-on-2 battle. Once again there is 15mins time length and the one with the most points win. Now would both boys sent out your first pokemon".

"Go Drakon" Kyle shouted, as the once human now a Shiny Swablu jumped off his head and landed on the field. Craig laughed and pulled out a green pokeball, before throwing it with the words "Go Silver".

The minute the green pokeball hit the ground and in a blushed of light, out came a female Snover. Kyle pulled out his pokedex and scanned the white and brown snow-covered fir tree pokemon.

**Snover**

**Gender: female**

**Ability: Snow Warning**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Level 1: **

**Attacks: Powder snow**

** Leer**

** Magical Leaf**

**Snover, the Frost Tree Pokémon. Snover live mainly on snowy mountains with little human contact, but are known to approach people out of curiosity.**

**Type: Grass/Ice**

Kyle closed his pokedex, before thinking 'a grass/ice type pokemon, will Drakon's peck be powerful enough to harm it' to himself.

Silver the Snover raised her arms and summoned up a hailstorm. Still standing in front of Kyle, Drakon had to jump out of the way of the falling hail, but however he was clipped on the wing. 'Damn it' Drakon through to himself, as the pain from his hurt wing, brought him down a bit.

Kyle pulled out an Oran berry and threw it to the reborn Cartman, who ate it and was healed. But 5 mins was wasted. "Use Peck, Drakon" Kyle ordered. As the brown bird pokemon flew towards the Snover, "Silver use Powder snow" Craig shouted back, and the female grass pokemon raised her arms and threw both arms forward, releasing snow.

"Drakon, fly upwards" Shouted Kyle, as his former friend, now a pokemon, stopped suddenly before flying above the cloud, missing it by inches. "Keep up, the attack Silver" Craig ordered his Snover. Silver looked at her trainer, before nodding, 'he can't move, and in less in 5 mins. I will be called winner' Craig through to himself.

'What is there to do, nothing will work, unless...' Kyle thought to himself, before shouting "Drakon use Dragon Rush." The Swablu looked his tamer, with fear in his eyes. Before suddenly a light blue orb surrounded Drakon, he then rushed and slammed into the Snover, with enough force to knock her out. And sure enough, when the dust cleared, Silver was sitting there with swirls in her eyes.

Mrs Thunder raised her arms and shout "Snover is unable to battle, Swablu is the winner. Will both trainers, recall fainted and active and send out new pokemon". Drakon landed on Kyle's head and shook himself; Kyle smiled before pulling out Zoey's pokeball and releasing her onto the battle field.

Zoey stood there, watching and waiting for her foe to make an appearance. Craig said "I guess we'll see if the pokedex is right then, for go Nessy" and his pokeball opened to release a female shiny Seviper with a scar across one eye.

Zoey growled at the Seviper. Her blood was boiling and her fur was rising because of a generation long blood feud. And before Kyle could order an attack out of Zoey, she rushed the Seviper with her claws outstretched; Nessy the Seviper raised her tail for protection.

The two pokemon then started to hack at each other in an attempt to kill the other. Kyle pulled out his pokedex, to see some info about that Seviper of Craig's.

**Seviper**

**Gender: female**

**Ability: shred skin**

**Nature: still scanning**

**Level: 8**

**Attacks: wrap**

** Lick**

**Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper shares a generations-long feud with Zangoose. Its sword-like tail can slash and emit poison at the enemy.**

**Type: Poison**

"Craig, recall your Seviper, before they kill each other" Kyle shouted. "Nessy stop and get back here," Craig shouted at his pokemon, but the snake hissed at him, before continuing on with the fight.

"Zoey, both of you are weak, so use quick attack" Kyle ordered. As the Zangoose rushed the snake hitting her back and before either trainer could order another, both pokemon fainted.

Mrs Thunder raised her arms and said "Both pokemon have fainted, but because Kyle won the first match, he wins 50points and Craig wins 25".

Professor Cook stood and smiled before saying, "That's the end of the exam battles, and the results will be given, in each class's homeroom, after lunch".

After the lunch hour, all of the pupils were going back to their classrooms for the results. Said results are posted in each classroom. Kyle and co walked up to the notice; the names of all the classmates and their scores were given in random order.

(Please note, I'll just the main characters' and their rivals scores)

Kyle Broflovski 96 out of 100

Leopold Stotch 90 out of 100

Stan Marsh 70 out of 100.

Kenny McCormick 69 out of 100

Bebe Stevens 49 out of 100

Craig Tucker 89 out of 100

Clyde Donovan 50 out of 100

Token Black 70 out of 100

Wendy Testaburger 90 out of 100

(Alex's score will revealed next chapter)

Professor Cook's voice came on over the intercom "congratulations to all those who have scored 50 points and over. For they are the ones who will be tomorrows' Trainers and Breeders. But as you all know, there is an after school party at the South Park Breeding Ranch, so here to speak about the event here's Mrs Snowpaw".

Another voice came on, female this time: "As Professor Cook has just said there is a party at the ranch for all passing pupils. There are also gifts for all pupils with the highest scoring pupils getting the best gifts. The party will start at 6oClock and bring your parents, Pokémon and siblings". The intercom then turned off.

**1 hour after meeting with Nyx**

In a cave over looking an unknown city, a blinding flash of light signalled the coming of Eya. She was still in her Absol form and had come here because, while she was searching both the Distortion World and the Legendary Realm, Mew the Legend of New Life had give her a message from her master. The message said that he was playing poker with Mewtwo, Darkrai and Heatran in Mewtwo's cave.

As she turned to enter the cave, a Pikachu was coming out and Eya could tell from the tail that it was female. The Pikachu turned to Eya and said "Lady Eya, What a surprise" while bowing. "Hello Jenny, Lady Mew told me that my master is here". Eya said with smile.

"If course, he's here. I believe, he's winning the latest game of poker" Jenny turned and said "come on, follow me". And she ran off.

The cave, that Eya and Jenny were walking through were covered in crystals and icicle-like Stalactite and Stalagmite as well as, Multicoloured Cave Pillars. They soon came to a door and Jenny turned to Eya and said "The Legends are in here, my Lady" before running off.

The Absol girl sighed to herself, before changing into her half human form; she then turned and entered the room. Sitting within the cathedral size room was a rather large round table and sitting at it, were the four male legendaries in their human forms, each of the four were holding cards and just as Jenny had said there was huge pile of gemstones and money in front of Giratina.

"My Lords, there is trouble in American of the Earth Realm", She said with a bow. The four legends looked up in surprise. Mewtwo (I will give human forms of the legendaries at the bottom) flicked his hair and asked "What is it now?"

Eya looked at him, before saying "There is a team calling itself, Team Aryan. They are planning on banning all non-white trainers and according to Nyx; they are planning on creating an Army of Pokemorphs".

Heatran frowned suddenly before saying, "Team Aryan, I have heard of them. But no matter, the Young Swablu will take care of them". "The Swablu, my lords, but when he was human, he was just like them?" Eya asked. "No more, Child. This is his chance at new life. But now return and keep an eye on the young Swablu and his new trainer" Giratina said with a nod.

Eya bowed down low and vanished in a blinding flash of light.

**Some legendary human forms**

**Mewtwo **

**Human form: is male with a large purple tail and short purple hair. He looks around 40, with changing eye colour and cat like ears on the top of his head. Known as the legend of Magic.**

**Mew**

**Human form: is female and looks to be around 6 in human years. But she can change her age in the blink of an eye. She has long pink hair and sapphire blue eyes; she also has a long pink tail and pink cat like ears. She is known as the Legend of New Life.**

**Darkrai**

**Human form: is male, but because he wears a long black cloak, you'll never see he face. His hair is white and his eyes are red. Known as the Legend of New moons and Nightmares, also is the legendary in charge of Dark-type pokemon.**

**Heatran**

**Human form: is male with a large body, (he is bigger than any human bodybuilder). He has short red hair, that releases stream, and his eyes are orange and white. He is known as the Legend of Magma.**

**Also just a little heads up, some of the characters in later chapters will become Pokemorphs. And that includes other class members Like Kevin. All readers can choose who becomes a pokemorph, all but Kyle and Craig. You can also add your own characters to the pokemorph list.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pokemon Party time

The Rebirth of Eric Cartman chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 of The Rebirth of Eric Cartman. In this chapter there is just a little party then the main characters start their journeys. **

**I don't own Pokémon or South Park, no South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker and pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game freak**

**Enjoy**

****

It was a few hours after the final exam battles and the South Park Poke Ranch was alive with the sound of music and flashing lights. Mrs Snowpaw, the ranch's owner and the lead breeder in charge was holding a party for the kids of South Park Poke High.

One of the main training halls was decorated with balloons and feather decorations, there was DJ playing all the latest hits.

Most of the boys were talking among themselves, but the girls on the other hand were dancing on the marble dance floor. The pokemon were either playing chase or talking in their own language among themselves. Meanwhile a shiny Swablu called Drakon was sitting on his trainer Kyle's head; the boy was talking and eating with Butters, Kenny and Stan. The other pokemon of the boys were among those playing chase in among the dancing humans.

The brown feathered Drakon spreaded his cloud like wings and took off in search of Zoey his teammate. He soon found her, near the refreshment table. The female Zangoose was avoiding Nessy and had a plate of pancakes in front of her; she looked up at him and asked **"What's wrong little one?"** Drakon landed before replying, **"Everything looks for familiar, the humans the building".**

Zoey laughed before saying "**go and play with the other young pokemon. It may take your mind of the strangeness"** while pointing a 2 clawed paw at, the playing pokemon. Looking he could now see a purple coloured Ryhorn and a Pichu, running after an Eevee and Torchic. The funny thing was that the Pichu was sitting on the Rhyhorn's back, the second funny thing was that the humans kept getting out of the way of the rhino like pokemon.

Drakon turned to Zoey and asked **"will you be joining in?"** the Zangoose smiled before saying "**No little one. This warrioress with be talking to Akiza the Vaporeon soon**". With a final look at the female normal type, Drakon took off and flew over to the playing pokemon.

An Absol shouted to him, **"Hey Drakon are you planning on staying up there all night. Or are you going to socialise and play with us". **The Absol was Lexi; Drakon flew down to him and asked **"Is it ok, for me to ride on your back then".** Lexi laughed before replying **"If course you can, and seeing as we will be travelling together, I want you meet someone".**

As the Absol walked among the pokemon, Drakon could make out the different species; there was a strange orange lizard with a flame on the tip of it tail, a strange sunlike pokemon made out of living rock, a small tree like pokemon and finally the purple Ryhorn.

But the Absol ignored all of them and walked up to a short and chubby yellow rodent which had brown stripes on its back, black tips to pointy ears and a lightning bolt shaped tail with a heart shape at the end. It was a female Pikachu and Cherry, Kenny's second pokemon, after reaching her Lexi smiled before saying "**Drakon meet Cherry, my team mate. She's wild caught from an old electric station".**

Upon hearing the Absol's voice, the Pikachu jumped before turning around and saying "**Lexi you scared me" **she soon noticed the little Swablu who was shaking on Lexi's back, she smiled at him and said "**Hello there, you must one of my trainer other friends pokemon. Which one is your trainer and what is your name little?"**

Before Drakon could reply, Mrs Snowpaw and Professor Cook stepped forward on the giant stage. The two humans were followed by Crystalline the Ninetails and an unknown male Arcanine. Mrs Snowpaw was trying to get the attention of the teenage crowd, but none of group was listening, when suddenly both the Ninetails and Arcanine roared, making everyone jumped and attention to the two pair.

"Good now that we have your attention, there are some prizes to be rewarded to over 50 scorers" Mrs Snowpaw said to the crowd, "Professor Cook if you may" she finished while looking at the professor. "Yes, thank you my dear as you of all know tomorrow is the day that all passing trainers get their Training Licences, in order to become trainers. But tonight the highest scoring of you will rewarded". Professor cook turned around and picked up two sacks, one was light blue and the other blue; he then showed them to the crowd and said "in the blue sack are Berries of the different kinds, now I'm talking about Blueberries these are the rare berries that help heal and raise your pokemon and finally the light pink one holds evolutionary stones".

"The rewards go as follows, pupils with 50 and over points get 1 berry and 2 evolutionary stones. Pupils with 60 and over get 3 berries and 4 evolutionary stones, 70-90 scorers get 6 berries and 5 evolutionary and finally for the lucky 2 that got over 90, they will get 10 berries, 10 evolutionary stones and the choice of two pokemon eggs", as Professor Cook finished, Mrs Snowpaw held up two eggs that were covered in cloth. The teenage crowd gasped suddenly, 2 of them had gotten over 90 points.

(I'm going to do a list of the main characters)

Clyde Donovan pulled out an Oran Berry for the berry sack and 1 Thunderstone, 1 Firestone from the stone sack.

Kevin Stoley pulled out a Mago Berry from the berry sack. He also pulled out sun stone, moon stone and an everstone. He had won 57 points.

Kenny McCormick was pulled a Wiki Berry, 2 Tamato Berries, Jaboca Berry and a Rowap Berry from the berry sack. And from the Stone sack, he pulled out a Dawn Stone, 2 thunderstones and a sun stone.

When Stan went up, he pulled out 3 Petaya Berries and 1 Oran Berry and 2 Liechi Berries from the berry sack and from the stone sack, the raven haired teenager pulled out a everstone, a Dusk stone, moon stone and 2 waterstones.

Token Black pulled out a very shiny looking Waterstone, a Firestone, an Everstone and 2 leafstones from the Stone sack, and from the berry sack he pulled out a Liechi Berry, 2 Micle Berries and 3 Apicot Berries.

Craig after looking at Kyle pulled out a Starf Berry and 5 Ganlon Berries from the berries sacks and from the Stone sack he pulled out a Moon stone, Sun stone, 3 Thunderstones.

Butters, who went up with his Skitty on his head, pulled out a Figy Berry and 5 Lum Berries, the Skitty then ate the Figy Berry. From the stone sack he pulled out the all important moon stone, 2 waterstones, and 2 firestones.

Wendy was surprised when Professor Cook called her name, and when she came up she got 3 Wiki Berries and 3 Mago Berries from the sack. And from the stone sack, the girl pulled out a thunderstone, a dawn stone, a moon stone, a shiny stone and a leaf stone.

After the last prize was awarded, Professor Cook said suddenly "Will Kyle Broflovski and Alexandra SnowRaven please come to the stage".

Kyle came from the left, with Zoey and Drakon following and Alex came from the right hand side with Akiza and Grace following her.

Professor Cook came up to the two teenagers and placed his hands on their shoulders, before saying "Kyle here has won a total of 96 and Alexandra has won a total of 95 points in total, making the pair the highest scorers in the whole year". The professor then handed both Alex and Kyle a box each and said "Both of these boxes have 10 random berries and 10 random evolutionary stones. And now the two pokemon eggs".

Mrs Snowpaw stepped forward carrying the two eggs, one was This egg was white with blue and red triangular spots, the other one was a bit smaller and was yellow with black stripes.

"Ladies first, Mrs SnowRaven please pick your egg," Professor Cook said suddenly. Alex blinked before asking "Any ideas, what pokemon is in them?" Mrs Snowpaw spoke up "I do, but it is to be a surprise for you and Kyle".

"Well ok then, I pick the white egg" Alex said as Mrs Snowpaw handed her the egg, the older woman then turned to Kyle and handed him the yellow egg.

Professor stepped between the two and said "Lets have a round of applause for the highest scorers in the year".

As the rest clapped, only Wendy and Bebe were sitting glaring at Alex. The two then recalled their pokemon and stomped out.

It was 10pm that night, and Drakon the Swablu was sleeping peaceful on a cushion in Kyle's room. When his eye snapped open suddenly, a voice was calling out to him, when he heard it again. Flying up to the window he saw, a large shape in the yard below, the figure had red eyes.

'**Yes would you now open the window boy'** snapped the voice. Startled the little pokemon pulled on a cord and as the window opened he jumped out. He flew to the figure and saw to his surprise that it was a teenage girl with long white hair and red eyes, she also had sticking out for rear Absol feet, her feet were Absol paws complete with claws and finally she had a long thin horn sticking out of the right side of her head.

"**Finally you come, I have been calling for hours boyo"** the strange human snapped at him. **"Who are you?"** Drakon asked with a little shiver. **"I am Eya Stormclaw, servant of Giratina and I am here to restore some of your human memories child".**

"**Uhm excuse me, Miss Eya but..."** Drakon began, Eya snapped and said **"call me Lady Eya. That's what are the rest call me". **

Drakon blinked before asking **"Will returning my memories hurt?"** Eya smiled and placed her furless hand gently on the little Swablu's head.

The minute the Absol girl hand touched Drakon's head, he was crying out in pain as image flashed in his mind.

'**Oh my god, why was I so fucking fat'** Drakon through to himself and opened his eyes to ask Eya a question, only to discover that the mysterious girl had vanished.

Hearing footsteps coming from the behind, he turned to see that it was Kyle his new trainer, coming up to him. "There you are Drakon", Kyle said picking him up "I was looking everywhere for you, come on. Tomorrow is a big day for us, the day we began our journey to greatness".

"Kyle way are you outside this late at night?" come a voice, turning Kyle saw that it was his mother, Sheila Broflovski and her Beautifly and Dustox hovering near her. "Nothing mum, Drakon was outside and I was getting him" Kyle answered back "Well then, get in and get to bed son".

Laughing Kyle entered the house and said "ok mum, good night" and ran upstairs Drakon on his head. Sheila smiled to herself and said to the two pokemon "They grow up so far". The two pokemon agreed to her.

**The next chapter is the start of the pokemon journey for Kyle and co and for Craig and his group. And yes Bebe is going to sue, but can anyone guess why Wendy wants to become a trainer?**

**Kyle possible team**

**Drakon the Swablu**

**Zoey the Zangoose**

**Nyx the Umbreon**

**Wormy the Burmy**

**Lucy the Abra**

**Buzz the Elekid**

**The Burmy will become a Mothim and later be change for a Sneasel. But is this team okay and will I have to change the nicknames of some of them. This team also isn't finally and will change as the story goes on.**

**See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: time to travel

**This is the start of the gang's journey across pokemon America. Once again pokemon and South Park are not mime. **

**Important please read this little note: last November I started Dialysis, but last week I found out that I was now on the Kidney Transplant List in Northern Ireland. This means that I could be called any day or anytime – morning, day or night and I have to go to Belfast for the operation.**

**But enjoy the story anyway. **

****

It was the morning of Kyle's pokemon journey and the red hair boy was just finishing getting a shower. Kyle entered his room and pulled the trowel off his now shorter hair, his hair was now shorter because his mother had cut and styles it.

He looked at his bed to see; Drakon his shiny Swablu and his new clothes his mother brought for him yesterday. The clothes consist of an orange long-sleeve jacket and black pants; he also had new black and blue trainers. Also on a bed was a light orange rucksack for the journey.

The boy pulled on his new clothes and trainers before looking into a mirror and smiling. His Jew-fro was gone and replaced by a new shorter look that was held in place by loads of hair gel, the boy then picked up his old green hat and placed it on his head.

"Well, how do I look?" Kyle asked Drakon. The shiny Swablu blinked before saying "Swab blu (_why are you asking me, I was only born a few days ago). _Kyle smiled before saying "Yeah, I guess you're right, but come on or we'll be late".

Kyle then picked up the Swablu and placed him on his head, before picking up the new egg and carrying it down the stairs.

As he entered the family's kitchen, his mother looked at him and said "Oh Kyle, before I forget. Mrs Snowpaw was here, first thing this morning and left you an egg case for your new egg". "Thanks mom" Kyle said back.

He placed the yellow and black striped egg in the egg case and lifted it up, before saying "I'm away, bye". "Not so fast" came his mother's voice again, "You need a strong breakfast before you can start your journey". "But mum, I'm going to be late" Kyle said to his mother.

"Now son, you have plenty of time" his father said from the table. Kyle sighed before sitting down to some cereal.

Sometime later and after being fussed over by his mother, Kyle was now meeting up with Stan and the others. As Kyle approached the group he noticed that the 3 boys were wearing new clothes.

Stain was the closes and he was wearing a blue short-sleeve top with a blue head and black shorts and on his feet was black trainers and the boy was carrying a blue rucksack.

Kenny was wearing his familiar orange hooded top and black pants, the only thing that was new was the backpack hanging off his back and Butters was wearing a light blue top with a hello kitty on it, black pants and black trainers and he was carrying a purple rucksack.

"Dude, what happen?" Stan asked his friend, "My mum wanted to make sure I got a breakfast today" Kyle replied back. "At least you got a breakfast" Kenny sighed suddenly while rubbing his stomach.

Stan looked at Kenny before saying "You will get something to eat after the License giving. But we are going to be late if we don't move now". Nodding the 4 and their pokemon walked to school.

The Pokémon Training License was on a small computer clip that was placed in the Pokedex; the clip had replaced the old card for five years now and was much safer and protected from fraud. Professor Cook had just given the last license to Jason.

When Bebe and a man dressed in a suit walked up to him suddenly. "Professor Cook" the man said and as Professor Cook turned to him, man finished "I'm Mr Claws, Lawyer to Miss Bebe Stevens"

Professor Cook said "Yes" to the two. "I am here to warn you that my client Miss Bebe Stevens will be suing you for failing her for no good reason".

"What?" Professor Cook asked in shock. "That also means that none of the pupils gathered here can leave for their pokemon journeys, unless this matter is settled in court or outside court" the shark, I mean, Mr Claws said with a shark like smile.

"She was failed because she viewed pokemon as fashion accessories, not living breathing creatures" another voice said. Turning the two adults saw Mrs Snowpaw walking up to them, the anger showing on her face. "That may be madam, but the law says that all children may become pokemon trainers, regardless of his/her personal ideas" Mr Claws said.

Professor Cook looked at the other pupils and saw some faces of anger and disappointed and sighed, before saying "Fine then, it will only take an hour to get you license ready". Mr Claws smiled shark-like again and said "you made the right decision, good day sir and madam" and with that the Lawyer left the stage and Bebe went to Wendy.

An hour after that and Bebe was jumping with joy at her new license, while hugging her baby Shinx to her chest. Professor Cook faced the rest of the crowd and said "Now everyone can leave". The crowd cheered loudly, but Mrs Thunder said "You will all leave in your own travelling groups and good luck everyone" she finished.

Kyle turned to Stan and the others, the four friends were to travel together for now and forever. "We're the first group to leave" Stan said, but Butters got a txt message. The blonde hair boy looked at the message and said "We have to go to my house first". Kenny looked at him and asked "why is that?"

Kyle smiled and said "Come on guys, the sooner we go the sooner we can leave". With that the four left the school.

The four boys were standing outside Butter's home, they looked at each other in silence, wondering why they were told to come here, but together with their pokemon walked to the door anyway and entered the two –storey house.

"Boys we're in here" came a voice from the living room. The boys entered and saw that everyone's parents including Kenny's mother was in the living room.

"I heard that you boys are planning on leaving today and without saying goodbye to your families" Mr Stotch said. Butters took a step back in fear and said "Sorry sir". "Butters relax your father and I, are not angry. We just wished that you had come to say goodbye to that's all" Mrs Stotch said to her son.

"So all of us parents came up with a special family meal to celebrate you boys becoming trainers and starting your journeys today" Gerald Broflovski said. "What really" Kyle said in surprise.

"The meal is out in the backyard boys" Randy Marsh said leading the way.

As the four boys and their pokemon followed the man out into the backyard, they saw that a long table covered in food was standing on the lawn. And sitting at the table was Shelley Marsh, Mrs Cartman and Stan's grandfather.

After seeing the boys, Mrs Cartman stood up and said "I know that my little Eric is not here, but I know that he would love to see you guys start your journeys. So I wish you all the luck in the world in your journeys boys and please battle in my son's name". And With that little speech, Mrs Cartman sat down.

The four boys stared at the woman in surprise and sadness, until Mrs Stotch spoked up "Come on boys, the food isn't going to eat itself". Kenny, not needing to be told twice, smiled before he ran to the table with his Lexi following.

Stan looked at Butters and Kyle before going to the table, Mr Stotch raised a glass and said "To the new trainers".

**Two hours later:** and the boys are now ready to leave. Kyle was being hug by his mother and his father said "take care son". Kyle nodded and went to wait for the others. Butters' mother was kissing him and crying at same time and his father was patting his wife on her back, Butters pulled back and said "I'll make you proud dad", Mr Stotch smiled and nodded as his son went and stood next to Kyle.

Drakon meanwhile was watching Mrs Cartman crying for her lost son, '_do I know that human?' _he asked himself, before flying towards her and landing at her feet. "Swabl-u (Who was your son)" Drakon said, Mrs Cartman jumped back before looking at her feet, to see the shiny Swablu. "Hello little cutie, I haven't seen a Swablu in years, not seen my little Arica evolved. But you should return to your trainer".

Drakon looked at her, before flying to Kyle's head and landing there.

Stan was now shaking hands with his father, while his mother cried. His sister Shelley came up suddenly and said "Good luck Turd" before punching her brother in the stomach and watched as Stan walked to the other two to wait for Kenny.

"Mum, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you with dad. But this is my chance to make a new name for myself" Kenny said "I know son, but forget your drunken father son, leave and never return" his mother said. "Ok and bye mum" Kenny said as he walked to friends, and his mother whispered the words "good luck son"

Kenny smiled at the others and said "Let's go" the others nodded before leaving the garden and walking out of the town.

"Are we going through the old cave in the mountain or pass the flower meadow?" Butters asked as Ember ran out in front of him. "The meadow should be cleared by now" Kenny said his hand on Lexi's head. "So it's' the meadow then" Stan said while carrying Amazon.

Kyle nodded and said "Yeah and we can also catch pokemon in the meadow". The Meadow they entered was still in early spring with a few snowdrops and primroses just sticking out of the patches of snow. Also the Pokémon and animal life in the meadow were getting up and going about their own business. As the boys walked through the meadow a Pachirisu came out of a brush and ran in front of the boys.

Butters smiled and said "I've got this one, let's go Ember" and his Vulpix stood in front of the Electric squirrel, who started to spark up its cheeks. "Ember use your Ember" Butters ordered and his fire fox opened her mouth breathe fireballs at the other. But the Pachirisu jumped out of the attack, missing some. Growling Butters shouted "Use Energy Ball Ember" and the fox fired a green ball at the squirrel knocking into the air.

'I wonder if that Pachirisu is weaken enough yet' Butters thought to himself, as the electric pokemon landed and growled at the fire fox. "Go Pokeball" Butters shouted and threw an empty ball at the wild pokemon.

The wild Pachirisu was surprised at being hit by the ball, that she didn't fight back and was sucked in. The ball rocked back and forward with a red light in the centre before with a ping sound the centre turned white and the Pachirisu was captured.

"Yes" Butters shouted and picked the pokeball, "I caught a Pachirisu" he finished as he hugged Ember. The blonde hair boy then pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Ball for some info and his new pokemon.

**Pachirisu**

**Gender: female**

**Ability:**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Level: 3**

**Attacks**

** Growl**

** Bide**

**Info: Pachirisu, the Electric Squirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favourite fruit under the eaves of houses. In the wild a pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.**

Butters smiled before opening the ball and releasing his new pokemon to the group. "Hi there" Butters said to the pokemon, "How do you like the name Apple" Butters finished. The Pachirisu nodded her and jumped into his arms to be patted.

"Come on Butters, the sun is starting to go down" Stan said to him "I think, we should go on for a few more miles, before we stop for the night" Kyle said, "Well okay" Kenny said, while looking at something in the distance, the figure looked like a Absol, shaking his head Kenny followed the now moving group all the while thinking 'why is an Absol following the group'.

**That's it for this chapter, from this chapter on words the boys and their pokemon are now travelling. I'm going to do a chapter each for both Kyle and his group and Craig and his group and also for Wendy and her group, so the next chapter with will be called Craig and Co first journey. Is this okay?**

**Here are the trainers who are Gym or Contest because Vampire Leprechaun asked. Here are the boys **

**Kyle is a gym battler**

**Butters will do contests while dressed as Professor Chaos**

**Stan is a Gym Battler**

**Kenny is both a gym battler and contest trainer**

**I will do Craig's group next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Craig's turn

The Rebirth of Eric Cartman chapter 7

**Sorry that I took so long in typing up this chapter, but my laptop picked up a virus that fucked up my internet.**

**Well anyway this chapter starts off with Eya and the mysterious masked guardian before returning to the start to Craig and co.**

**The only characters I own are Alex, Eya and the Pokémon I have made up.**

****

**12oClock – midnight **

In an old part of Chicago stands a tall and imposing building. The building was officially known as the Simpsons School for Gifted Children, but unofficially it was the secret base of Team Aryan and the place where inhuman tests are done on both Pokémon and humans, all to create monsters in the name of the Aryan people.

Tonight, however it was quiet. The tests were finished for the day and the creatures were sleeping in their cages with their human guards walking around the outside looking for trespassers. But unknown to the guards a cloaked figure now walked through the halls. The man if you would call him a man was 6ft tall, and had a black tail with a star-like shape on the tip poking out of his back and if you listen carefully you can hear the clicking of inhuman claws on the marble floor.

The man unusual yellow eyes were darting back and forth, as if he could see thought the walls, all in the search for human guards. The creature soon found the room he was looking for and after entering went up to the main computer and pulled out a strange card.

After placing the card in the machine, the creature typed in a password and soon found the info he needed and transferred it into the card. However the sound of a gun made him turn around, and standing there was a man wearing a white rode with a red swastika on the chest area. "Lux1097, a surprise to see you here, ready to return to your only true home" the man called Niveus Capitis the overall leader and mastermind of Team Aryan said with a sneer.

Laughing the cloaked creature began to spark and threw a ball of lightning at his foe. Only for a Jolteon to come between the attack, after seeing this, the creature pulled out a pokeball and released a female Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use teleport and get us out of here" the masked creature said. And the female human-like Pokémon lifted her arms as many different colours of the rainbow flashed across her skin, before in a blinding flash of light, the Gardevoir and her trainer vanished.

Niveus cursed suddenly before shouting out, calling all the guards to their stations. The Masked Guardian was in the mainframe computer room.

The Gardevoir and her strange trainer appeared in a park, far from the evil building. "I knew you would get in trouble Shane" came a female voice from behind.

The creature's real name is Shane or to his foes, the Masked Guardian. Surprised Shane growled and turned to attack only to discover that it was Eya, the immortal servant of a Legendary. The Absol human laughed and asked "Well did you get it?"

Shane reached up and pulled down his cloak and removed his mask to show a face of a full grown male Luxray. With muzzle and the beautiful and spiky mane of black hair and on the top of his head – two lion-like blue ears. The masked creature also known as Shane was a Luxray Pokemorph, one of the five morphs created and the only one to escape the hell hole of the Pokelab, where he was experimented on.

"The info is all on this disk. I will print out the info tomorrow, My Lady" Shane said. "Thank you, But I must be off, I have babies to check on and whatnot" Eya said before turning away, she stopped suddenly and said "Oh, by the way your daughter started her trainers journey today" and with that little bit of info, the Absol human vanished.

Shane smiled to himself, before turning and walking into the darkness of the night.

4pm that day in the Meadows.

And Alex was standing with Craig and Token, watching a battle between Clyde and Joey, a travelling bug trainer. Joey's only reminding Pokémon was an Agraulis, the bug Pokémon was 1ft high and looked like a normal everyday caterpillar, but was purple in colour and eyeless with two spikes at both ends; Clyde was using Topsy the Poochyena.

The female Poochyena was doing a job and ended the battle, with a final tackle attacked.

Joey shook hands with Clyde before handing him, a dollar for winning. Before picking up the Agraulis and running towards the Pokémon Centre in town to heal it. Clyde meanwhile picked up his Poochyena and hugged the puppy Pokémon to his chest.

"Not bad dude" Craig said to his friend, Alex shook her head and said "We have only left the town for about an hour and you are already battling trainers. Token spoked up next with "Hey guys can we at least get half way before nightfall".

Clyde laughed before walking on, the three standing behind looked at each other before running after him. He hadn't gotten far when a black kitten with small sabre teeth jumped out of the brushes in front of him.

Clyde pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

**Felidae **

**Element: Dark**

**Gender: unknown**

**Level: unknown**

**Ability: Anticipation**

**Classification: Tiny Tooth Pokémon**

**Attacks: unknown still scanning**

**Felidae – The Tiny Tooth Pokémon is something believed to be born from a myth of a long lost extinct mammal; it uses sabre teeth to break the neck bones of its prey.**

Clyde laughed and said to his friends "Guys I got this one". Token said suddenly "Hey wait I want to catch something".

Alex looked at her African American friend and said "relax the next Pokémon to show up you can catch it, Ok Token".

Clyde ignored the two and pulled out Leo's pokeball and threw it releasing in a shower of sparkles, his shiny Squirtle Leo, before taking a pose after landing.

The tiny turtle Pokémon glared at the cat. The Felidae laughed and said "**how cute a pet Pokémon for the little human"** Leo glared at the cat and answered back with "**Watch it fuzz face".**

"Leo Bubble attack" Clyde ordered his Pokémon and after taking a deep breath Leo blew about 40 clear bubbles from his month, which stuck the cat, who growled in anger at being made wet, and used a scratch attack on the turtle only for the Squirtle to duck into his shell avoiding the claws.

"Try a tackle attack Leo" Clyde shouted as Leo rushed towards the kitten Pokémon and knocked it back. Seeing it lying there Clyde pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the kitten, after a minute, the ball stopped rocking and the red light disappeared and the ball was still.

Clyde picked up the ball and scanned it see the new info. He saw that the cat was male and was level 6. Clyde laughed before opening the ball and said to the blinking cat, "welcome to the group, Max" before picking up the kitten and petting him.

Craig rolled his eyes and walked on, 'Clyde acts like a child sometimes' he thought to himself. Before stopping when he noticed a white robed man standing in the distance watching Alex and Token, 'I wonder who that is" he thought to himself.

With a swish of his robe the mysterious man jumped out of sight. Craig thinking nothing more of this turned to the others, who were now crowed around Max and petting the black kitten. Sighing the black haired teen, pulled out a pokeball and fingered it, while thinking 'I have caught a Spearow, Alex has caught a female Wurmple and now Clyde has captured a Felidae to add to his Pokémon team. The only one of the group, who hasn't caught a new Pokémon, is Token'.

Clyde looked up at the unofficial leader of the group and said "hey Craig, can we stop for something to eat?" Craig shook his head and said "yes" before turning away and rolling his eyes.

With a cheer, Clyde grabbed his backpack and pulled out an old blanket, before the whole group including the Pokémon sat down for something to eat.

Token sighed to himself, before helping himself to a sandwich, his only two Pokémon; a Tyrogue and Solrock was near to him, eating the food that Alex had made for them. The African American boy, soon noticed that a blade of grass was moving and before he could call out, a small green bipedal reptilian Pokémon called a Treecko jumped out in front of the group, and judging by the look on its face, it wasn't very happy to see the this little group on its home patch.

Token pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the grass type:

**Treecko**

**Element: Grass**

**Gender: female **

**Level: 6**

**Ability: Overgrow **

**Classification: Wood Gecko Pokémon**

**Attacks: Pound **

**Leer**

**Absorb **

**Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life.**

Token smiled before saying "Finally I can catch one, Tyrogue go and use your Bullet Punch" and the purple fighting type leapt at the grass lizard before punching her with his glowing left arm, which was soon followed by his right arm. The Treecko took a lot of damage from the attack, before using her tail to pound the Tyrogue. Token smiled and ordered a "Tackle". After which the Tyrogue rushed the grass type knocking her down, Token threw a pokeball and caught the Treecko.

The African American boy then walked up to the pokeball before picking it up, as he turned to his friends. "Good Job Token," Craig said to his friend.

"Very good," came a voice from behind. The group turned to see an older girl with blonde hair and purple eyes, sitting on her shoulder was a lizard like Pokémon with earth brown scales and long legs with a row of spikes down back and it also had red-brown eyes.

Craig pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the strange Pokémon:

**Name: Terradraco**

**Element: ground/rock**

**Gender: female**

**Ability: Sandstorm**

**Classification: Little earth dragon**

**Pokedex entry: believed by ancient cultures to born during an earthquake, it is sometimes said that if one is kept as a pet it will protect its owner from the earth's fury.**

**Attacks: sand attack**

** Growl**

"I'm Crystal and this little creature is Terradraco, Luna" the girl said with a smile. "Terra daco" the Terradraco.

Craig nodded and said "I'm Craig, the boy with the brown hair is Clyde, the Native girl is Alexandra or Alex and the African American is Token".

Crystal bowed to each of them as they answer their name, before turning to Craig, "My Parents run a B&B of all trainers, if you want you guys can stay the night". Craig was about to refuse when Alex spoke up with "Thank, we would love that".

Crystal nodded before turning and walking on with the group following her.

After about 2 hours and with the sun setting, the group finally reached the B&B. As they stared at the building, they could see that the building was covered in flowers and ivy, with a big pond at the side of the building with ducks and water Pokémon.

"Well here we are", Crystal said, before leading the group down to the building.

**That's all for now. But there will be more for this group in some of the future chapters, next time we follow Wendy and Co and find out how Eya spends her free time. **

**Now for this group:**

**Craig Tucker Gym fighter **

**Clyde Donovan both Contest and Gym fighter**

**Token Black wishes to be a Scientist, but will become a Pokemorph in a later chapter.**

**Alexandra SnowRaven Other then wanting to be a Pokémon breeder, Alex also wishes to improve the Herbal healing for Pokémon. She also believes in natural beauty and she later turned into a Leafeon Pokemorph.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wendy and co

**Sorry it took so long in typing and posting this story up, but I was creating a story summary for this story which will make it easier to type (I hope).**

**Well anyway this chapter will follow Wendy's group first day, but the first part is done in Eya's POV and what her home is like. **

**Enjoy**

**I don't own South Park or Pokémon. I just own Eya and my Fakemons.**

****

**EYA'S POV**

My Salamence Arrow landed on a hidden ledge in front of a cave. The snow was falling fast and hard, it was now spring but the summits of the Himalayas remain locked in snow and ice. I didn't feel the cold as bad a normal human but it was still nippy.

So after I landed I pulled my cloak up covering my horned head. My Salamence nodded and flew to his own little cave. The mountains were my home, there I could find peace and quiet after a long day chasing after reborn ones, sigh it's not easily being the servant of the Legend of Death.

I created my cave by using my powers, and in honour of my last life as a Absol; I made the cave or should I say caves match my feet, with one large central room matching the middle pad on my foot and three smaller ones matching my toes. The central room was my main living room with a circler sofa with a gap at the top, and four bookcases that were filled with all my favourite authors and some superhero comics, in the centre of the sofa's circle was a fire pit for some warmth and near the far wall was a wine bar.

The first which matches my first tow from the right was my bedroom complete with a queen-sized four poster bed, a dressing table with mirror and a large wardrobe that holds all my clothes. I had a lot of clothes from every era of human kind, but I loved the modern western era.

The middle room that matches my central toe is my kitchen with an ice box to keep food fresh and cold and a smaller fire pit for cooking.

The third room matches my last toe, and was the second biggest for this was my work and training room. In the middle of the marble floor was a half pillar that held a purple orb, for spying on my charges and for talking to my master or one of the other legendaries. The back room of this room was covered in pictures of humans from many different races and Pokémon from the seventeen elemental types and on a desk in front of the pictures was my laptop which I powered with crystals. Crystals can hold energy and can be used to power almost anything.

I was once the local pet Absol of a Cretan queen; my species were linked to most of their goddess because of our ability to forewarn people of natural disasters. During the eruption of Thera I was killed while trying to save my queen and her family, they survived by the way. The legendaries awarded me for my actions to be reborn as the first human from Pokémon. But something happened, I was born as a freak – a strange half-human and half-Absol creature and I was hated by the Greeks. Absols were believed by the Greek people to be the Pokémon of Hades – the god of the underworld. A few days into my new life, a mob attacked killing my new parents, but before the foolish Greek could kill me, Giratina appeared and saved me. He and the other legendaries agreed that the reborn ones could use a guardian to guide them so at the age of 17 I was made to drink a purple liquid which froze me in time – I was now immortal.

Since then, I have seen both the best and the worst of humankind – from the first human in space to World War 2. I have seen it all and helped my Reborn Ones from all species learn from their past mistakes and become closer in spirit to the divine.

But this new one, the former human known as Eric Cartman but is now a young Swablu was annoying me, he was just like the Nazi fools and their ideal that you have to be born with white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes is important. Sighing I turned to my orb and said:

"Spirits of light, Spirits of time: allow me to see the Swablu known as Drakon" I chanted as a beautiful mist appeared in the orb. I saw the Swablu sitting on his Jewish Trainer's head. The two were waiting for the bus that would take them the rest of the way to Denver pulling back I saw that he was with his friends, rivals and their Pokémon. And as I watch I saw a blonde human female jumping up and challenging a raven-haired Native female, I smiled for it look like the two were going to battle, and I love watching trainers battle, after all I was once a Pokémon.

****

**20 miles from South Park: and the next day**

Wendy, Bebe and Kevin were travelling together, the trio each had their own ideas about Pokémon; Kevin wished to be a Steel-type Gym leader, Wendy wanted to be Breeder and Bebe wanted to be a fashion model with her Pokémon. Bebe now however was moaning about having to send the name on the ground.

Since they left town, the group of three met four other trainers, each of which were defeated by the group. They have also captured new Pokémon – Wendy had captured a male Sentret which she called Raz and a shiny female Bidoof called Lisney, Bebe was looking for cute Pokémon that will win lots of contests and had captured a female Starly which was called Cutewing and a female Combee that was called Queenly. Kevin however was looking for Steel-type Pokémon as he wished to become a Gym Leader, but so far none had appeared and his two Pokémon – a male Aron and female Piplup.

A shadow blocked the light of the sun, and the group looked up to see a beautiful rainbow coloured bird Pokémon flying over head.

While we were walking a shadow past over head and the three of us looked up to see a beautiful rainbow coloured bird Pokémon fly over head.

"WOW, what was that?" Bebe asked. Kevin frowned before saying "I think that was Ho-oh one of the legendary Pokémon". Bebe opened her month to speak about how much she want that Pokémon when Wendy stopped her by saying "Hey look there is the bus stop".

A bus service runs from Middle Park during the time that young trainers leave town, it runs every two hours and Pokémon had to be inside their pokeballs. As the two girls and boy entered the stop they noticed that Kyle, Stan, Butters and Kenny were already sitting there, while their Pokémon played together.

**Normal POV**

Wendy smiled at Stan, but the Raven haired teen ignored her, just as Kyle was about to say something and Alexandra and her group of Trainers appeared, and lots of trainer's eyes were drawing to her shoulder was a small lizard like Pokémon that was black in colour, down the middle of its back was a row of flames on its four legs were three very sharp looking claws.

The group sat down, with Alex next to Wendy. The black-haired girl was about to ask Alex about the lizard creature when Bebe jumped to her feet and stood in front of Alex, "Why are you here, Bitch" Bebe growled. Alex smiled before saying "The last time I checked it was a free country Bebe".

Bebe shouted "That's it, you and I are battling – right here and right now"

'_I hate her, she came to this town, she stole Clyde from me and now she wishes to be a better Trainer then me, will I'll show her'_ Bebe thought to herself while glaring at Alex.

Alex sighed before saying "Fine Blondie lets battle". Butters pointed out back and said "There is a battle arena back there".

**Bebe's POV**

Alex smiled at him and said "Thanks Butters," before facing me and nodding. Without a word she and I entered the room and stood at our places.

Alex threw a pokeball into the air out came a Wrumple. She smiled and said "Met Lilith, one of the new Pokémon on my team".

I drew out my Fang's pokeball. Before I threw the ball and in a shower of sparkles my few days old Shinx appeared.

He yawned before facing the worm-like Pokémon with a snarl on his face. I on the other hand growled at the sight of icky bug Pokémon, but I soon smiled at Alex and said "Witches go first".

Alex ignored me and said "Use Poison Sting Lilith".

Lilith the Wrumple raised her tail end and shot a mixture of purple and white darts at my cute little Shinx. "Oh No, get out of the way Fang" I shouted in worry. He jumped to the side but one hit his left front leg and he moaned as the poison entered his body.

I growled and said "Use Tackle Fang and try and do some damage". As my Fang charge at the Wrumple, Alex smiled and said "Use String shout Lilith".

I watched in horror as Lilith opened her month and fired a sticky white strong; my Shinx tripped and was soon wrapped up in the silk. I gasped and I knew within my heart that I had to recall Fang, when a Flash of light got my attention and I saw that the icky Wurmple was glowing and changing. After a few minutes the light died down and standing in the place of the Wurmple was a cocoon-like Pokémon with two holes in the covering that let out two red eyes.

I heard Kyle's Pokedex giving the information on this strange bug Pokémon, which was now called a Silcoon.

While everyone was watching the Silcoon I noticed that my Shinx had fainted and with sigh I recalled him. Before placing the ball back in my bag and pulling out another one, my Combee was my last chance of knocking out at least one of her Pokémon.

After being released from the Pokeball, my Combee which I called Queenly hovered there and I saw Alex recalled the Silcoon before saying "Arthur go".

With a growl the strange lizard like Pokémon jumped from the girl's head and landed on the battle field. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon:

**Flaedraco**

**Gender: male**

**Type: Fire/dragon**

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Level: 11**

**Attacks: Scanning**

**Flaedraco – the body Flame Dragon – this species of Pokémon choose their trainers, women think of this Pokémon as cute, but they have dangerous tempers, and angering one is foolish.**

I heard a gasp from Wendy, but she didn't say anything. So Alex said "Use Tackle Arthur". And the dragon lizard thing charged at my bee. "Queenly, when he gets closer use Bug Bite" I ordered the bee. And just as I had hoped for my little Combee waited for the Flaedraco to come closer before she bit down on the front left leg of the fire dragon lizard which made a little squeak in surprise. I looked at Alex and saw that the raven-haired teen was smiling.

Alex said "Use Flamewheel Arthur". I gasped and to my horror, the Flaedraco's back flames burst out in a whitish colour and engulfed his entire body, my Combee let go of Flaedraco in shock and tried to get away only for Arthur to stuck her while curled up. She landed in a heap and I could hear Stan calling the battle. But I was in shock and I recalled Queenly before looking at my beeping Pokedex that was saying my Pokémon had gained 50 experience points for being in battle.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see that it was Alex who was handing me two Max Revives for my Pokémon. "That was a good battle Bebe, here have these". With a sigh I took the Revives and went back into the other room.

**Normal POV**

Wendy sighed as her best friend left the room before turning to Craig and his boys "Where did you guys get those dragons?" she asked. Craig blinked before pulling out a blue pokeball and said "From a breeding inn we stayed at last night, you stay the night and in morning you get a chance to get one of the four elemental dragons. And come out Cerulean". As the pokeball opened and the Pokémon landed on the ground, Wendy gasped at it – the water/dragon type Pokémon was about the size of a normal cat with a mixture of fur and scales that were light blue in colour covering its body, down its back was a row of spikes and between its toes was webbing.

Wendy smiled and reached down to pet the dragon only for it to snap at her which made her gasp and pull back. Clyde smiled before saying "here met Brea" and threw a yellow Pokeball into the air and out popped a Breedra which was the size of a leopard gecko but was pure purple in colour with bat like wings on the forelimbs and a large fan on the tail, she landed on Clyde hand and made chirping noises.

Wendy nodded before turning to Token, with a sigh the African American teen pulled out an earth-green pokeball and opened it. A Terradraco landed and looked about for a battle foe, but after not seeing one, he yawned and flopped down.

Wendy smiled at the sight of the rare elemental dragon Pokémon and was about to say something when Butter's voice rang out with "The bus is here". The four teenagers exited the room and saw that sure enough a large greyhound bus was now standing there. Standing in a line at the door was Alex, Kyle, Butters, Bebe and Stan.

The doors opened and a funny but tired voice called out "Hello trainers from South Park, by the rules all Pokémon no matter how big or small have to be in their pokeballs during the bus trip for health and safety".

The trainers that all had Pokémon out recalled them (Kyle, Craig, Alex, Clyde and Token". The bus driver nodded and waved them on, Bebe grabbed the back seats, with Wendy and Kevin and the other sat at different places on the bus. With a smiled the bus driver pulled from the stop and began to sing.

After about 2 hours the coach pulled into the Bus Station in Denver. The driver who was called Eric nodded each trainer after before leaving the bus and taking his break. The 3 groups of South Park Trainers all went their separate ways with Kyle's group going to the food court for something to eat, Alex's group going to the Pokémon Centre to heal Alex's Pokémon team and Wendy's team going to Park Meadow Mall for some shop until you drop time.

**And that is it for Chapter 8: Wendy and co. Well how was it good or bad? Well anyway Please review and be nice about it.**

**The dragons are all fan made by me, and they are:**

**Flaedraco – fire/dragon type Pokémon that are cute but have bad tempers. Trained by Alex and the 2****nd**** most powerful elemental dragon. Based on the element: Fire**

**Babdragon – water/dragon type Pokémon that are covered in both scales and fur. Trained by Craig and the 3****rd**** most powerful elemental dragon Pokémon. Based on the element: water**

**Breedra – Flying/dragon type Pokémon that loves to fly. Trained by Clyde and the 4****th**** most powerful elemental dragon Pokémon. Based on the element: air**

**And you have already met Terradraco – ground/dragon Pokémon that can cause earthquakes, trained by Token and the 1****st**** most powerful elemental dragon Pokémon. Based on the element: Earth**

**Until next time, good bye and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Heart Of Water

Chapter 9: The Heart Of Water

**Welcome to chapter 9 of The Rebirth of Eric Cartman, in this chapter we meet Nyx again and Kyle fights the first Gym Leader. **

**I don't own South Park and Pokémon, I only own, Alexandra SnowRaven, Eya the Absol Pokemorph and any Fakemons that appear.**

**Read and enjoy**

****

It was ten am on a weekday morning and a week since Eric Cartman had died, since then Mrs Liane Cartman wore black, and was depressed. She was slowly losing weight and was in no mood for battles or sex.

On this morning, she was standing, in tears, over the sharp knife drawer in her kitchen, completely unaware, that Arica her female Altaria and Casper her snow-white Espeon were watching her with concerned, for her mental health. Unable to watch for much longer, Arica turned to Casper and said **"Alt-ar-ia (You need to get help, Casper)". **The Espeon nodded and replied back "**Esp-o-eon, (I know I'll get Mrs Broflovski)".**

Casper took another lasting look at his mistress, before running out the cat door that was made for him and Mr Kitty, without stopping at the road; he ran to the Broflovski's home and scratched the door, until it was opened by the young Ike, who then shouted "Mum, there is a white Espeon attacking our front door."

Within minutes the pump, Mrs Broflovski came the door, before saying, "What is it Casper, is there something wrong with Liane Cartman". Casper nodded and turned on his tail, with Sheila Broflovski following him. They reached the home, and entered only to discover Liane glaring through her tears at Arica, the cloud-winged Pokémon was hovering that the top of the stairs carrying an knife in her talons.

Sheila gasped and pulled the smaller woman into hug, upon being touched by her friend, Liane fell into a fit of tears and cried on her friend's shoulder. "I can't live on with my life, not without my little Eric" Liane said between tears, Sheila sighed "I know, I would feel the same way if something had happened to Ike or Kyle, but Liane killing yourself isn't the answer, and you still have the mystery child of your, remember, I know come with me".

Liane wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Where are we going?" But Sheila smiled at her and said "It's a secret, but bring your Pokémon with you".

It was noon and a hour, since Kyle and his group arrived in Denver, they were eating lunch in the cafe for trainers, called The Happy Pokémon, a bright and colourful little cage, that welcomes all trainers form beginners to champions, they sell homemade and organic food for both Humans and their Pokémon.

The boys were eating and enjoying the food, they were also making plans for the coming afternoon, "I think we should go to the Contest Centre first and then the Gym" Butters said, looking up from his Cheeseburger. "I agree," Kenny said.

Since leaving South Park, and completing in friendly battles, the Pokémon were now much stronger, with all their Pokémon growing a very healthy 8 levels each.

Because the cafe, welcome Pokémon as well, the group's Pokémon were on the floor eating, with Drakon, Ember, Amazon and Lexi drinking from specially made bowls of Pokebaby milk. The older Pokémon – Zoey, Apple, Cherry and Bug Breathe were eating solid food of different colours and favours.

The older Pokémon were talking amongst themselves, when a shiny male Growlithe walked up to the group, he was wearing a bright yellow vest with the words: **Warning: Police Pokémon at work.**

He ignored the trainers, who were now watching him and turned towards his fellow Pokémon, **"Good day, young ones, I'm here to warn you, to be careful at night, as there is an unknown Pokémon attacking trainers and their Pokémon".**

Cherry the Pikachu nodded before replying **"We will officer"**. The Growlithe nodded and turned leaving the now quiet group of Pokémon.

After finishing their meal and paying for it, the boys recalled their Pokémon and left the cafe.

After an hour of searching, they found the contest hall, it was pink in colour and it was shaped like a giant animal's paw, there was a sign in the front reading: **welcome to the Denver Pokémon Contest Centre. **Kenny looked at Butters before the two ran into the building, with Kyle and Stan following them.

As Kenny and Butters entered the building, they noticed that it was full with trainers and their Pokémon, they could see, among other things a young blonde haired girl fussing over her Pichu who was wearing clothes, the two boys then walked towards the reception desk which was at the back, upon get closer they noticed the tall blonde lady, who then turned to the two, before she asked "Yes, how can I help you boys?" while chewing gum.

Kenny smiled and said "Yes, Butters and I would like to be in the next contest". The woman nodded before handing the two boys a form each, she then pointed to a box and said "Here is the form, fill in name, place of journey's start, number of Pokémon and their types, sign it and then PLEASE leave it in this box", she then turned to answer the now ringing phone.

The boys then filled in the form, and placed it in the box, and as they turned to leave, the woman said "Come back tomorrow for your contest passes". Kenny smiled and said "Thank you Madam".

They found the gym in a remade warehouse with Aquarium inside of it, the building itself was called: _The Heart of Water._

The foursome entered the building, into the reception area, that was blue and two doors at the end, one said GYM the other said Aquarium, they noticed a young girl sitting at a blue desk, and she was reading with a Marill on her stomach. As they went nearer, the Watermouse made a noise, making the girl look up in, she asked "Welcome, my name is Alice, are you here for the Aquarium or the gym?"

Kyle said "Stan, Kenny and I, wish to challenge the Gym Leader". Alice frowned and pulled out a black leather book and went through it, she then said "With all the trainers coming from the mountain towns, there are only two free shots, one tomorrow at 4pm and one in two days time at 5pm".

Stan turned to Kyle before saying, "You take tomorrow Kyle, and I have some more training to do". Kenny frowned and said "Hey, what about me".

Alice who was listening to the boys, suddenly said "We also offer double battles to all challengers, would be of help to you cutie". Kenny smiled at her, making the girl blush, he then said "That's great, Kyle will battle tomorrow and in two days' time, me and Stan will battle as a team".

Alice then wrote down the info, and watched the boys leave the gym.

It was now much later at 7oClock and Kyle was training in Washington Park in Denver. It was a mild night both in the city and in the park. Kyle was watching his Pokémon sparring with each other.

Zoey the Zangoose was fighting with Bug Breathe the male Burmy, Drakon the reborn Eric Cartman was fighting with Sparkly the newly-hatched Elekid, since the training began, which was an hour again all of the Pokémon had growing, Zoey was level 17, Drakon was level 10, Bug breathe was level 14 and a Sparkly which hatched at level 1 about 3 hours ago was now level 3. They were training inside a play area for children.

Kyle smiled as Drakon flew down at the Elekid to use peck, when a cloud of cloud surrounded the youngest two, Kyle shouted out "What the hell?" and then ran towards the two, and pulled the now very dusty looking Pokémon out of it, he then heard the sound of laugher, which made the boy turn towards the source, he saw to his surprise a gray coloured Eevee, which was on her back laughing.

Kyle stared at it for a long time, before pulling out his Pokedex, to scan the rare Pokémon.

**Pokémon Name: Eevee**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 14**

**Ability: Run Away**

**Nature: Brave**

**Attacks: Tackle**

** Tail whip**

** Helping Hand**

** Sand attack**

** Shadow Ball**

**Information: Eevee – the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of nine different elemental Pokémon. It is a very rare little Pokémon.**

**Element: Normal**

_Nyx's POV_

While searching for my latest victim, in the park that humans call Washington Park, I came across a young male trainer, who was training with four Pokémon – a female Zangoose, a male Swablu, a male Burmy and a very young male Elekid. Smiling to myself I crept closer and as the Swablu and Elekid were sparring, I kicked the sand from a sand pit at them, I watched the human pull his two dust-covered Pokémon out of the cloud, before I fell into a fit of laugher.

As I was laughing, I heard the human yell out something, and the next thing I knew the stupid Burmy of his had tackled me. Growling I opened my month and fired the one attack that Lady Eya had shown me – the shadow ball. As the attack was about to hit, I heard the human cry out something and I saw my attack hit a glowing white shield.

Growling, I used my own tackle on the foul and annoying bug and it flew into a large tree, the bug didn't get up, so that was one down and three more to go. I watched in glee, as the Burmy vanished into red light, before the human turned to his Zangoose and said something to her, and with a nod she came towards me.

The Zangoose raised her sharp claws, before saying "Well little Eevee, you must be the mystery attacker that the police Pokémon are going, hopefully you will find me a better opponent than Bug Breathe. Laughing at the confidence Zangoose, I unleashed another Shadow Ball on the normal Pokémon, only for her to shake the attack off, like it was nothing. "You idiot, that attack is a Ghost type move, it has no effect on normal Pokémon, like you and me" the Zangoose snapped.

I soon heard the male human order another attack for the Zangoose, and with great speed the Zangoose rushed me, before slashing me with her glowing white claws, after that she picked me up and threw me at a tree.

I was injured but still able to fight, coming slowly to my feet I glared at the Zangoose, I heard the trainer say something, and the Zangoose's eyes began to glow a yellow colour, before suddenly she released a yellow bolt of electricity from her body, I cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground. I heard the words, "Pokeball go" from the human, before a strange itchy feeling and a light began to form around me; I also heard a male voice saying telepathy '_It is your time, my child.' _

I had finished my evolution. When the Pokeball hit me, I sighed – Well Lady Eya did warn me that I was going to be captured at some point, but I'm going to have some fun with this beginner trainer.

As I fought to get out, I soon remembered what, Lady Eya one time before that Humans and Pokémon are connected – one can't life without the other, so I stopped and allowed my capture, by the red-haired human, after all he may make me stronger than before. I soon felt the Ball being picked up.

NORMAL POV

Kyle smiled and opened the Pokeball to release his new Umbreon, and in a shower of sparkles the Umbreon appeared. The shiny female Umbreon yawned and shook herself, before turning to her young Jewish trainer, and said "Oh, right then boy-o, my name is Nyx; it will always be Nyx, not something stupid like Cute-fox101 or Foxie-Darkie, okay human".

Kyle stared at the Umbreon before finally finding his tongue, with which, he asked "How, can you speak English, Nyx?" Nyx smiled and said "My own little secret, red-head".

His other Pokémon, then crowded around the strange Umbreon, "Zan-goose, Zan (Hi, my name is Zoey)" Said Zoey, Sparky jumped in front the shiny Umbreon and said "Ele-kid, kid, Ele (Hi-ya, My name is Sparkly and I'm only 3 hours old)". This went on for a few minutes with Drakon talking to Nyx.

After the Pokémon were finished Kyle turned to the dark fox and said "So Nyx, you can speak both English and Pokémon". Nyx smiled and said "Yep, say boy-o, you must be training in order to battle the Gym Leader." Kyle blinked and said "your right, I am. Right guys that will do us for tonight".

Kyle was unaware that a man, wearing a long white rode with a black swastika on chest area, was watching, he pulled out his Cellphone and dialled a number, "Sir, I have just discovered a young Jewish trainer, should I capture him?"

The voice from the phone replied "No, not yet, his Pokémon are still too young. Attack the gym leader in 2 days time". The man nodded and shouted "yes, sir" and turned the phone off.

Eya was in her Absol form, and watching from a tall Oak tree, she shook her head sadly and said "Well I did warn her that this world happen, and now I have to report back to my master", she then leapt out of the tree, and disappeared.

It was now 4pm, and Kyle was standing at his end of the battle field, Nyx was lying half-sleeping at his feet and Drakon was asleep on his head, the rest were safety in their Pokeballs.

"Forgive me for being a bit late, but Misty needed to see Nurse Joy", came a female voice from another doorway and a tall and beautiful African – American woman entered the hall, she was 25 with long black hair and wearing jeans and a light blue top.

The woman then stopped at her end of the battle field, and said "Greetings challenger, I am Alexis Uisce, the gym leader of the Heart of Water Gym. May I ask your name, child?"

Kyle licked his dry lips before answering, "My name is Kyle Broflovski of South Park, and I and my Pokémon challenge you for the Gym Battle". Alexis smiled and said "Very well, Kyle Broflovski, I accept your challenge, George, if you may call the match".

A boy with black hair and Poliway stood up and shouted "This is Gym Battle between Kyle Broflovski and our Kyle leader Alexis Uisce, open the battle field".

The group gasped as the entre battle field, pulled back to reveal a large swimming pool, complete with about 7 floating platforms. George pulled out two blue flags and said "The challenge is to knock out, the three gym Pokémon, within a hour. Only the challenger can change his Pokémon," he then waved the flags.

Alexis threw a light blue Pokeball into that water, and a little Horsea appeared, Kyle blinked and did a quick scan and found that it was a level 14 and female, Kyle then turned to the now awaked Nyx and said "Go out and battle girl", the shiny Umbreon sighed before jumped onto one of the floating platforms.

"Use Bubble on that Umbreon," Alexis ordered. While still in the water, the Horsea opened her month and tiny white bubbles blew, which headed towards Nyx, "Nyx get out of the way" Kyle said. With a smirk, Nyx leapt onto a different coloured platform and before Kyle could order an attack, she jumped at the Horsea, before she opened her month, and fired multiple waves of purple crescent-shaped energy at the surprise Horsea, "**Yeah how you like that, Bitch**" Nyx said from her platform, while doing an little dance on her back legs.

Everyone looked from the dancing Umbreon to now fainted Horsea, Kyle turned to the fox, upon which she laughed before she said "**What, I grew three more levels this morning, red-head, I am now a very healthy level sixteen".**

Kyle sighed as George called the match, the gym leader smiled knowingly to herself, before she looked at the timer and saw it now fifteen minutes, and she pulled out her strongest Pokeball and opened it. The shiny Mitotic appeared in water, and glared at the still, dancing Umbreon, "my beautiful one use Water Pulse".

The Mitotic closed her eyes as a blue aura surrounded her, and suddenly a ball of water from the pool lifted up from the pool and it knocked, knock the Umbreon into the pool's water, Nyx growled when she got back onto the floating platform, before she shook the water off her fur. "Use Pursuit again, Nyx" Kyle ordered, Nyx smiled "with great pleasure, red head" she said, before tying to jump, only for her to fall flat on her face, she got up again, only for the same thing to happen, "Nyx, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

Alexis laughed, and said "Your annoying talking Umbreon is confused, use Water Pulse again". The water pulse this time knocked poor Nyx out, Kyle then recalled the Umbreon, while saying "Good job, Nyx". He looked at the Mitotic that was watching from the water, 'Water that's it' Kyle thought to himself and pulled out another ball, "Go Sparky". The young Elekid landed on a platform and began to wave his arms around to charge up his electricity.

Stan, who was watching from the stands up Alice, Kenny and Butters, suddenly shouted out "Are you sure, Dude, Sparky is still very young". Kyle smiled and said "Just watch Stan, use Thundershock on the water, Sparky".

Alexis gasped in horror and shouted "Use Water Pulse my beauty on that Elekid," but she was too late, and small yellow sparked began to form on the Elekid's horns, which he then fired a bolt of lightning at the pool's water, and with no were else to go, the Mitotic cried out as the super effective attack hit her making her faint and float on the surface.

Alexis nodded and said "A great idea, to use the water and an electrical attack on my Mitotic, Kyle you keep this up you'll make a great Pokémon Master same day", she paused as a buzzer went off, marking the end of the battle hour.

Alexis then smiled, "You win, young Kyle, and with great joy I gave this Badge, the first of hopefully many on your journey".

Kyle looked down at the small watery heart with a small sapphire in the middle; Drakon and Sparky were dancing at his feet. Stan, Kenny and Butters came up the two, Alexis turned to the boys and said "I hope in two days, that you Stan and you Kenny are as a great challenge as your friend. Now in about 5minutes there is a weekly Water Pokémon Catching Contest, if you wish to enter as it is a great change to capture rare and common water Pokémon".

Kyle nodded and said "Thank you, miss" before the group left the hall. Alexis stood there watching them leave, when an old female Vaporeon came up and sat down beside her, her fins were all torn making her unable to swim.

"That Umbreon is like me, daughter" the Vaporeon said in English, Alexi nodded, "It would able to be true, the boy also has an, Aura Guardian energy around him. But no matter, come Misty, we have a contest to judge".

_KYLE'S POV_

I watched as Stan, was given a NetBall for catching a very rare White Magikarp from Alexis, all of my group had a go, with Butters catching a shiny male Bruizel, which didn't look too happy at being caught by a contest trainer, Clyde has caught a Mudkip, Alexandra his girl friend, has captured a female Horsea, Wendy after about 5 minutes, caught a Cover Fossil from her tank, and finally I caught a female Panpour, who was standing next to me and looking around her.

Stan came down from the platform, towards the group when Wendy came up from behind him to hug the boy; she then kissed him, before leaving with Kevin and Bebe. I then turned to Craig's group, who were trying to calm down the Mudkip, who was jumping around in excitement I noticed a Shinx sitting very close to Alex's leg, the poor thing was covered in bandages and shaking in fear.

With a sigh I turned to my group, and said "Let's go to the Pokémon Centre, it has been a long day and my Pokémon and I want to rest".

**After writing this chapter, I have discovered that I hate battle scenes. That will do for now, have a great Halloween tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10: New Pokemon for Alex

**Chapter 10: New Pokémon for Alex**

**Hi and welcome to chapter 10 of The Rebirth of Eric Cartman, and unlike the others it will be done only in Alex's POV. So everything that happens is in her eyes, and before we start, Alex can understand the language of Pokémon. **

**Pokémon is owned by GAME FREAK and Nintendo.**

**South Park Characters (like Craig and Clyde) are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

****

It was a 1pm and I was sitting on the stands watching Craig and his Pokémon battle Alexis Uisce, the first Gym Leader in the American League. After an interesting battle against a Horsea, Spear the Spearow, won and learned a new attack. But the Spearow was then knocked out by a Poliwag, so it was now Nessy vs. the Poliwag. Something that the snake Pokémon wasn't very happy about, as I could hear the Poison type moaning about it.

I glanced at the clock and saw that Craig and Nessy had five minutes to knock out the Poliwag; Craig must have looked too, as he shouted "use Poison Tail, Nessy!" Nessy nodded before swinging her now glowing dagger tail at the Poliwag, knocking out the water Pokémon. The buzzer then sounded, meaning that Craig had won his match, "Well that went well" Token said, before standing up.

Clyde turned to him, "could you have done better?" he asked, as the three of us, went down the stairs. Token said nothing, but there was a small smile on his face.

Three hours later and Craig was still talking about his victory over the gym leader, when Token said "I would have captured a Magnemite at the power station, before battling the gym leader, myself". Craig turned to him, "Why didn't you say that before I fought her?" he snapped.

Token looked at him, "You wouldn't have listened to me" he said, before turning to go before a flash of light, revealed Silver. Craig said "I want a battle, here and now, Mr smarty-ass". Token sighed before releasing his Tyroque.

After watching this battle, between friends, I turned to Clyde, "Clyde, sweetie I'm going for a walk, just to clear my head," I said. Clyde frowned "Are you sure, it is getting dark soon". I laughed and said "I'll be fine, Clyde, remember I have my Pokémon with me".

Clyde nodded before turning back to the battle, where Token's Tyroque has jumping about, keeping away from Silver's attacks.

Shaking my head, I walked off with Akiza at my heels.

Not long in to my walk, I found myself in the Denver Botanic Gardens Park, observing all the different and beautiful blooms, when Akiza started to paw at my left leg. I frowned before looking down at her, "Something wrong?" I asked.

The Vaporeon nodded before turning and walking away, after looking behind me, I turned and followed her. She soon stopped at a red butterfly bush. It was then that I could smell the copper like scent of blood; I knelt down and saw it.

Lying under the bush was a small yellow and black lion cub, with a long black tail that ended in a gold four-point star. It forelegs had a darker yellow band on them; it had large oval ears with gold, star-like "fleur de lis" symbols on them. The poor things eyes are closed in pain, but it had a pink nose. It also had a small mane on the top and rear sides of her head, unlike Bebe's Shinx, this little one had four yellow feet, making it a female, but she was covered in cuts and was bleeding badly.

Without stopping to think, I pulled off my new jacket, before wrapping the badly injured Shinx and recalling Akiza, before turning and running towards the Pokémon Center.

I entered the Center and went to the help deck, where the Nurse Joy on duty turned to me, "Hello and welcome to the Denver Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" I placed the jacket wrapped injured Shinx on to the Counter before saying "I found this female Shinx injured in the park".

Nurse Joy gasped before frowning, "What happened to her", she asked. "I was walking through the park with my Vaporeon, when she started to act funny, so I followed her and found this little one.

The Nurse nodding before ringing a bell and three Pokémon – a Chansey, a Blissey and an Audino appeared, the Nurse turned to them and said, "This trainer has a badly injured Pokémon in her arms, remove it and take it into the Center".

The Blissey came up to me, and I lowered the Shinx, still wrapped in my jacket into her arms. The Blissey nodded before running inside, the other two following her. "The Shinx, will be fine, you may wait for her" Nurse Joy said before turning and following the Pokémon.

I sighed before turning to the seats, when I heard a male voice call out "Alex". I looked up and saw Clyde running towards me, "What happened, I saw you running in here, is one of your Pokémon injured?"

"No my Pokémon, are fine, but I found a blood-covered Shinx in the park", I said before remembering that my Pokémon Egg was showing some signs of hatching. I pulled the egg out, and the top half was glowing, before suddenly of shell fell off to reveal a strange looking Pokémon, it was a small, yellow coloured Pokémon with a round body that was still in eggshell, the egg part has red and blue rings on it. Its head had five spikes, with stubby hands and small round feet. I heard, Clyde's Pokedex say that this cute little Pokémon was called a Togepi.

Three hours later and Nurse Joy came up from behind us, by then Craig and Token had finished their friendly battle, she stood there watching Clyde play with the newly hatched Pokémon before she turned to me.

"The Shinx is very lucky, that you found her when, you did, any longer and she would have bled out, she is now in the Recovery".

I looked at the older woman and said "Thank you, I was wondering if I could spend a night in the room with her". The older woman blinked in surprise before saying, "If course you can, she would very much like to meet the young human that saved her life".

**And now the Chapter is finished, sorry it took so long and is a bit short. But I'm still recovering from my own operation. **

**So please read and/or review and see you next time.**


End file.
